


I wish I was the Moon

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bala le perforó un pulmón y estuvo a punto de desgarrarle la aorta, para cuando la ambulancia hubo llegado al almacén Stiles había perdido tanta sangre que necesitó varias transfusiones. Estuvo en el quirófano más de seis horas y pasó casi dos semanas en coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- PROMT para el KINK MEME de ESTEENWOLF pedido por Kata_Angel

-Esta silla me está matando. Creo que voy a bajar a estirar las piernas y ver si aún queda algo que comer en la cafetería. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? 

-Estoy bien, gracias. 

-Chico, necesitas comer algo. Un café por lo menos. 

-No gracias. 

-Como quieras. 

 

La conversación está un poco confusa en su cabeza, pero a grandes rasgos cree que lo ha escuchado casi todo. Las sienes le palpitan, y no hay parte de su cuerpo que no le duela, lo extraño es que no sabe por qué. Ni siquiera sabe donde está, tampoco el tiempo que lleva allí. Sólo siente los músculos demasiado pesados y contraídos y aunque lleva un par de minutos intentando abrir los ojos, el esfuerzo parece demasiado. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Y si se ha quedado ciego? No, no puede ser, siente lo parpados cerrados, es sólo es eso, es su maldito y débil cuerpo que se niega a responder. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más azorado se siente, no puede moverse, no puede hacer nada más que sentirse encerrado en si mismo y por más que intenta serenarse para poner todas sus fuerzas en conseguir abrir los ojos no lo consigue. Tiene que relajarse, eso es todo, cuando lo consiga podrá abrir los ojos y moverse. Entonces un olor conocido le inunda las fosas nasales. Esa mezcla entre desinfectante, antisépticos y medicinas, ese olor que se le quedó grabado en la mente años atrás cuando se pasaba las tardes después de la escuela en aquella habitación al fondo del pasillo en la tercera planta del hospital de Beacon Hills, con la silla junto a la cama de su madre, los libros en el regazo y la mirada perdida. 

 

Está en el hospital. 

 

Es entonces cuando le asaltan una serie de imágenes que no logra comprender, una especie de reacción en cadena que hace que se sienta aún más turbado. El almacén. Los cazadores rodeando a la manada. Derek protegiendo a Jackson. La pelea. Erica y Boyd inconscientes. Y de repente todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado para pensar con claridad, los Argent habían acorralado a Scott y Derek en una esquina, iban a matarles y él estaba a sólo unos metros, escondido detrás de unos contenedores donde su mejor amigo le había pedido que se quedara, sintiéndose más débil e inútil que nunca. Probablemente, ahora que sabe que está en el hospital, tiene que admitir que aquella no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pero en aquel instantes sólo sintió que era lo correcto. Salir de su escondite, completamente desprotegido, sólo para lanzar un trozo de metal contra Gerard Argent llamando así su atención, dándoles a sus amigos un valioso tiempo para actuar. Aún recuerda la mirada del mayor de los cazadores justo antes de que apretara el gatillo de su escopeta, recuerda también como su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil como si se estuviera preparando para el impacto, y entonces un segundo después pudo sentir los músculos y la carne sobre su pecho abrirse, la intensa sensación de quemazón, el dolor agudo que le hizo caer de rodillas llevando las manos, en un movimiento reflejo, hacia el pecho para taponar la herida. A partir de ese momento todo se había vuelto más brumoso, más oscuro, apenas recuerdo el estruendo de algo chocando contra la pared, quizás un cuerpo, un par de disparos más y un aullido desgarrador. Entonces ni siquiera sus rodillas habían podido sostenerle y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Nunca llegará a saber el tiempo que pasó hasta que sintió una mano tras su nuca, y su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de alguien y aquellas palabras. “Quédate, Stiles. Quédate conmigo” .

Vuelve a intentar abrir los ojos, incluso a mover los dedos de la mano pero está demasiado agotado. 

\--

-¿Has vuelto a dormir aquí? 

-Porque preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta. 

-Dereke, incluso su padre ha ido un par de noches a casa. No puedes seguir a este ritmo. 

-Estoy bien. 

-¿Te has mirado a un espejo últimamente?

 

De nuevo una conversación a medias. Otra vez hay dos personas en la habitación, quizás esta vez pueda conseguirlo, sólo tiene que concentrarse poner todas sus fuerzas en ello y ser constante. Intenta extender los dedos de la mano izquierda, al principio no pasa nada, pero entonces un ligero cosquilleo le hace envalentonarse, un poco más, solo un poco más. 

-¿Stiles? –Derek se levanta como un resorte de la silla que no ha abandonado en todos esos días. 

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Scott desconcertado. 

-Creo que ha movido los dedos. 

-¿Estás seguro? Puede que sea solo…

-Estoy seguro, lo ha hecho. 

-Stiles, tío –Scott se acerca a la cama- Vamos, puedes hacerlo –le anima poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. 

 

Las pestañas le tiemblan ligeramente, Stiles quiere hacerlo, abrir los ojos, ver a su mejor amigo, ver que está bien, que estar tumbado en esa cama ha merecido la pena. Poco a poco lo consigue, la primera vez la luz es tan intensa y molesta que apenas tiene abiertos los ojos un segundo.

-Eso es, vamos –le alienta Scott. 

Para la siguiente vez, su mejor amigo es una mancha difusa que le aprieta la mano con fuerza.

-He… hey –balbucea con la boca seca.

-¡Oh, tío! Joder –exclama con lágrimas en los ojos- Tengo que… voy a avisar a tu padre, no vuelvas a desmayarte ¿vale? 

 

Stiles intenta sonreírle antes de que se vaya. 

 

Pestañea un par de veces tratando de enfocar la vista, buscando un lugar donde fijarla. Y lo hace, en la figura al pie de su cama, esa que permanece quieta, como si el más ligero movimiento pudiera hacer que Stiles volviera a perder la consciencia. La mirada de Stiles se dirige a los dedos que se crispan entorno a la madera al pie de la cama y todo su cuerpo parece estar en una tensión casi explosiva. Sus ojos están fijos en él y puede ser porque aún no está consciente del todo pero juraría que le miran con absoluto pavor, como si al cerrarse Stiles fuese a desaparecer. Lo cierto es que el alfa de la manada no tiene muy buen aspecto, tiene ojeras, lleva la barba descuidada y en su pelo podría anidar una familia de estorninos. Stiles quiere reírse pero ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para eso. 

 

-Agua –consigue decir. 

 

Derek sigue sin moverse y Stiles no sabe si está en una especie de shock o es que debido a su estatus en la manada le está prohibido servir un misero vaso de agua a un convaleciente. Si es así, la próxima vez que su culo vuelva a estar en peligro ya le pueden joder. Eso es, ¡qué le jodan! 

 

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre y su padre se lanza sobre él, abrazándole entre lágrimas y sollozos. Stiles no puede decirle mucho más de que está bien porque él vuelve a abrazarle como si no quisiese dejarle ir. Para cuando consigue calmarse el doctor está allí para reconocerle y les pide a todos que esperen en el pasillo. 

Stiles se da cuenta entonces de que Derek ya no estaba en la habitación. 

\--

La bala le perforó un pulmón y estuvo a punto de desgarrarle la aorta, para cuando la ambulancia hubo llegado al almacén Stiles había perdido tanta sangre que necesitó varias transfusiones. Estuvo en el quirófano más de seis horas y pasó casi dos semanas en coma. 

 

Todo es tan genial que no se cansa de pedirle a su padre y sus amigos que se lo cuenten una y otra vez. Ellos, la mayor parte de las veces, protestan pero ¿quién es el que ha estado a punto de morir? ¿quién tiene una cicatriz de varios centímetros cruzándole el pecho?. Tiene todo el derecho a escucharlo las veces que le apetezca, a regodearse con los detalles y sentirse por una vez en su vida como un héroe, que es lo que Allison y Erica le han dicho que es, puesto que gracias a él Derek y Scott tuvieron una oportunidad contra los cazadores, que su maniobra suicida les permitió pillarles desprevenidos, desarmar a Cris y acabar con Gerard Argent. Stiles y su bala en el pecho salvaron a la manada, ¿cómo no puede ser eso podidamente genial? 

Por otro lado, estar postrado en una cama no mola tanto, depende de alguien para todo, literalmente para todo. Tienen que darle de comer los primeros días porque está demasiado débil incluso para sostener un cubierto con la mano, le ayudan a incorporarse en la cama cuando la espalda empieza a dolerle tanto que necesita sentarse. Y bueno también tiene que pedir ayuda para otras cosas.

 

-¿Qué necesitas ahora, Stiles? –Melissa McCall, que es la jefa de enfermeras del turno de noche, y la que personalmente ha estado ocupándose de él desde que entrara por la puerta de urgencias, se asoma a la habitación entornando ligeramente la puerta.

-Eh…mmm…baño –murmura sonrojándose. 

-¿Sabes que puedes usar…?

-No, no –niega enérgicamente- Aún me queda un poco de dignidad. 

-Está bien, voy a llamar a Pam para que me ayude. 

-Gracias. 

 

Stiles echa las sabanas a un lado y se mueve hasta el borde de la cama, es lo máximo que puede hacer si cansarse hasta la extenuación, los médicos le han dicho que es lo normal, que no se preocupe, apenas hace unos días que despertó y que en un par de semanas podrá dejar el hospital. 

-Vamos, chico –le dice Pam, la enfermera más grande y fuerte que Stiles ha visto en su vida, entrando por la puerta. 

-Gracias –repite, y se da cuenta que es lo que más dice últimamente pero supone que es lo correcto cuando todo el mundo se desvive por hacerte las cosas más fáciles. 

Le llevan hasta el baño, le dejan allí sentado cerrando la puerta para darle la intimidad necesaria. 

-Te he visto muy animada hablando con el sheriff. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? 

-¡Pam, por dios! Que tonterías dices –se queja Melissa- su hijo está aquí dentro –murmura después. 

-No creo que a su hijo le importe mucho, ¿verdad, Stiles?

-No, para nada –grita.

-¿Ves?.

-¡Basta!- exclama- los dos. 

-Como eres… -protesta Pam- En fin. Al que no he visto últimamente es al chico tan mono de los ojos azules, ese de la chaqueta negra. 

-Es verdad. Yo tampoco lo he visto por aquí. Supongo que estará descansado. 

-Debería, no le vi separarse de esta cama ni un solo minuto. 

 

Stiles, que lo ha oído todo, se da cuenta de que lo cierto es que Derek es el único que no ha pasado por allí desde que despertó, a pesar de ser la primera persona a la que vio esa mañana. 

-¿Ya? –le preguntan. 

-Sí. 

 

Le ayudan a llegar a la cama y Pam se despide de él, mientras Melissa comprueba que la vía en su brazo sigue bien y que las bolsas con medicinas gotean correctamente. 

-Melissa…

-¿Sí?

-¿Es verdad? –ella le mira sin entender- lo del Derek, el chico de la chaqueta, ¿estuvo aquí todas las noches?

 

-Todos los días, Stiles. Tu padre y vuestros amigos intentaron que fuera a casa a descansar pero no hubo manera de hacerle entrar en razón. 

-Ya. Mmm… vale. Gracias. 

 

Melissa le mira durante unos segundos como si tratase de descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza antes de dejarle solo, pero lo cierto es que ni el mismo tiene muy claro lo que está pasando por ella. 

 

Puede entender que Derek estuviera allí aquella mañana, incluso puede comprender que estuviera otros días junto al resto de sus amigos. La preocupación como alfa, incluso hasta cierto tipo de sentimiento de culpa le había podido llevar a estar en aquella habitación, puesto que no había podido proteger a Stiles como solía hacer con el resto de la manada. Pero pasar todo el tiempo junto a su cama, ¿qué sentido tenía? Y lo que era aún más extraño, ¿Qué sentido tenía haber estado allí mientras Stiles estaba inconsciente y desaparecer junto cuando despertaba? 

 

Stiles siempre había sabido que Derek era alguien complicado, que su manera de actuar venía regida por su pasado y por cierto tipo de actitudes que el lobo confería al hombre pero aquello era demasiado incluso para él. 

 

Quizás sólo se sentía culpable, quizás el hecho de que Stiles recibiese una bala por él, era demasiado para el alfa, para el lobo dominante que Derek era, y sólo había estado allí para asegurarse de que Stiles iba a estar bien, que iba a salir de esa. Entonces, en el momento en el que aquello había sucedido había puesto pies en polvorosa demasiado cansado de preocuparse por Stiles, alguien al que Derek apenas conseguía soportar. 

 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Dos semanas después Stiles está por fin tumbado en su cama, con el ordenador sobre las piernas dispuesto a pasar su primera noche en casa navegando por Internet. Su amado Internet. Joder, como lo había echado de menos. 

Su padre la ha subido una bandeja con pollo y puré de patatas hecho por la señora Paterson, la adorable vecina de al lado, la misma mujer que se había encargado de que tanto él como su padre estuvieran bien alimentados las primeras semanas después de la muerte de su madre. El pollo está para, literalmente, chuparse los dedos, y es eso lo que precisamente está haciendo cuando la ventana de su cuarto se abre. 

 

-¡Joder, me cago en…! –exclama pegando un brinco sobre el colchón- ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a usar la puerta?

Derek ni siquiera le está mirando, se ha dado la vuelta para cerrar la ventana detrás de él. 

-Son las once de la noche, ¿qué cojones haces aquí?

Derek, que ahora si le mira, sigue de pie sin decir una palabra, la vista fija en cualquier lugar salvo el que Stiles ocupa.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Lobezno! Te he hecho una pregunta. 

-He venido a verte. 

-Mmm… gracias, supongo. Aunque, ¿no había otra hora mejor? Incluso otro día, porque no sé si lo sabes pero he estado las últimas semanas en el hospital. 

-Lo sé. 

Derek se apoya contra el escritorio, coge una de las pelotas de Lacrosse que Stiles tiene allí y comienza a pasársela de una mano a otra. 

-Bien… -Stiles le observa durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- Es mi primera vez como enfermo de larga duración pero creo que lo correcto sería que me preguntaras como estoy. 

Levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido, duda unos segundo pero al final accede a preguntarle. 

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que casi me matan, que he pasado dos semanas en como y otras dos semanas más en el hospital, creo que estoy bastante bien. ¿No crees?

 

Vuelve el silencio a la habitación. Lo que hace que Stiles empiece a perder los nervios, iba a tener una noche tranquila, perdiendo el tiempo en blogs y foros sobre temas que no le importan demasiado pero que suelen ser graciosos, puede que incluso se metiera en you tube para ver videos de gatos, o videos de gente que le canta a sus gatos cuando están borrachos. Pero el jodido Derek Hale se presenta en su cuarto solo para quedarse allí plantado, sin nada que decirle. En serio, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? – gruñe Derek al fin. 

-¿Qué? –Stiles parpadea confuso porque era él quien estaba empezando a cabrearse y ahora sin motivo aparente es el alfa el que parece destilar tensión y mal humor a partes iguales. 

-¿Por qué? –repite- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta furioso.

-¿Qué? –Stiles tarda un par de segundo en procesar lo que Derek quiere saber- Oh, ya el almacén y todo eso. No sé me pareció lo oportuno en ese momento, ya que mi mejor amigo y tú estabais a punto de recibir un balazo entre ceja y ceja. 

-Nos las habríamos arreglado.

-¿Sabes? En aquel instante no me lo parecía, además ¿no deberías estar agradecido? Salvé vuestro culo –protesta moviendo enérgicamente las manos. 

-Stiles, casi mueres.

-No es la primera vez que me la juego por la manada. 

-Stiles, casi mueres –repite. 

 

Es entonces, cuando Stiles vuelve a oírlo, cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo en la voz de Derek, algo que suena a roto. También hay algo en sus ojos, en la forma en la que sus hombros se curvan hacia delante, como si el peso fuese demasiado incluso para él. Todo ello consigue que a Stiles se le forme un nudo en la garganta, que su cuerpo tiemble ligeramente. Derek deja la pelota sobre la mesa, se mira las manos mientras estira y encoge los dedos, niega con la cabeza y se incorpora para caminar hacia la ventana.

-Derek, espera –cuando se gira para mirarle Stiles se siente aún peor, como si hubiese hecho algo terrible- Yo… lo siento. 

No le dice nada más, abre la ventana y vuelve a irse por donde ha venido. Stiles se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabe porque le ha pedido disculpas, porque lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en su acto heroico como algo más que una de sus estupideces que acaban saliendo no del todo bien. Ponerse en pie en el almacén, jugarse la vida fue algo que en aquel momento parecía lo correcto, algo que cualquier otro miembro de la manada hubiera hecho, y puede que no fuese un hombro lobo, ni una kanima como Jackson, pero seguía perteneciendo a la manada, seguía siendo uno de ellos y su sentido de la amistad y la lealtad hacia ellos le había impedido actuar de otra manera. 

 

Pero ver a Derek así, molesto, abatido –si se para a pensarlo, en realidad lo correcto es profundamente dolido- le había tocado. Estaba haciendo que se preguntase si había actuado de forma adecuada. De repente la mirada de Derek había hecho un agujero en el muro con el que Stiles se había protegido tras el incidente. Había sido capaz de dejar atrás los porqués, las causas, y las consecuencias de su acción y se había centrado en su recuperación. Sin embargo ahora todo parecía distinto. Más duro. Más real. 

“Stiles, casi mueres” 

Derek había sido la primera persona en ser clara con él, en cuestionarle. Su padre, sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando su recuperación, pero él había ido directamente al grano. Golpeando con fuerza su frágil muro de contención. Y ahora Stiles sólo podía pensar en que apenas hacía un mes una bala había atravesado su pecho, habían estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida. 

 

Desde que Scott había recibido el mordisco había estado casi en peligro constante, se las había visto con un alfa loco, con cazadores dispuestos a matar a críos de dieciséis años por pura venganza, pero entonces con la adrenalina circulando por sus venas, se sentía fuerte y poderoso porque había conseguido sobrevivir a todo ello. Apenas había sufrido un par de golpes. Era cierto que su vida había corrido peligro más de una vez, que parecía tener un imán para las situaciones peligrosas pero todo parecía un aviso, algo que apenas podía rozarle. Sin embargo ahora tenía un cicatriz en el pecho que iba a recordarle cada día, por el resto de su vida, de que había estado a punto de morir. 

 

Su cuerpo se convulsiona ligeramente, un pequeño temblor que le recorre el cuerpo, y el nudo en la garganta se deshace por completo cuando las lágrimas empiezan a recorrerle las mejillas. Stiles intenta calmarse, controlar los sollozos involuntarios, la presión en su pecho, pero parece imposible. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aparta el ordenador y trata de serenarse, como todas aquellas veces los primeros años tras la muerte de su madre, solo que como al principio no lo logra. Siente que se queda sin aliento, que el aire no le llega a los pulmones y que podría ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. 

-Te he hecho… ¿Stiles? –su padre entra en la habitación con un bol de palomitas que enseguida cae al suelo- Hijo, ¿qué pasa? –se acerca a él, le coge de los hombros y le obliga a encararle- Stiles, por dios. ¿Qué tienes? 

 

Un gemido escapa de su garganta cuando consigue empezar a respirar agitadamente, esconde la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y deja que este le rodee con los brazos. 

 

-Tranquilo. Respira. 

 

Stiles se muerde los labios, sorbe por la nariz, pero no puede parar de llorar. Tiene diecisiete años, hace solo dos semanas se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y hasta esa maldita noche no había sido consciente de ello. 

 

\--

 

En realidad aún no puede tomar café, los médicos le han pedido que no mezcle las pastillas que tiene que tomar con ninguna bebida estimulante, pero es la cuarta noche, esa semana, en al que apenas ha podido dormir un par de horas, así que cuando su padre se marcha a la comisaría, Stiles se escabulle escaleras abajo y se sirve una buena taza de café. 

 

Desde la visita, puñetera visita, de Derek ha tenido pesadillas todas las noches. Primero con la cara de Gerard Argent antes de dispararle, después empezaron a mezclarse con la muerte de su madre convirtiendo sus sueños en delirios bizarros de sangre y dolor, lo que termina por provocarle casi pavor a la hora de irse a dormir. No ha querido decirle nada a su padre, porque después de que le encontrase en mitad de un ataque de ansiedad está demasiado preocupado por él, y de todas formas ¿Qué iba a poder hacer por él? 

Sólo necesita dejar de estar asustado. Que es como se siente la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo cual le provoca una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado la parte racional de su cerebro le dice que es lo normal, que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática y necesitará tiempo para recuperarse. Por el otro lado, el resto de su cerebro le dice que es un idiota, que debería dejarse de tonterías, que ya no es un niño y que debería darse cuenta que ya no hay nada a lo que temer. Gerard Argent está muerto, Derek le había cercenado la garganta. Y no parecía que los cazadores fuesen a darles guerra en demasiado tiempo. Está a salvo, ha sobrevivido y debería centrarse en recuperarse y en recobrar el tiempo perdido en el instituto. Eso es lo que tiene que pensar, es lo que debe creer, pero entonces cae la noche y cuando el sueño le vence las pesadillas se ciernen sobre él como carroñeros dispuestos a devorarle. 

 

El timbre de la puerta principal suena, y recuerda que las chicas prometieron pasarse esa mañana de sábado para empezar a ponerle al día con las clases que ha perdido. Da un sorbo al café y tira el resto al fregadero. 

 

-Si llego a saber que os podría tener para mí solo, hubiera dejado que me disparasen antes –les dice al abrir. 

-Tienes un aspecto horrible –espeta Lydia. 

-Buenos días para ti también. 

-Como eres –le defiende Allison- el pobre aún está recuperándose. 

-Aún así, Lydia tiene razón. Está hecho un trapo. 

-Mi autoestima también se alegra de verte a ti, Erica. 

 

Ella le sonríe y entra la última en la casa. Se dirigen al salón donde Stiles tiene alguno de sus libros que ha estado ojeando las últimas tardes. Se sientan en el sofá y él deja que sean ellas las que lleven el peso de la conversación, quienes le cuenten las últimas novedades en el instituto y los cotilleos más jugosos.

 

-Y Erica y yo creemos que Jackson está celoso de Matt, pero por supuesto no dará su brazo a tor… Stiles, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunta Lydia cuando le ve llevarse la mano a la cabeza por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos para masajearse las sienes. 

-¿Eh?... Sí, sí… estabas hablando de Jackson ¿y?

-Stiles, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunta Allison preocupada- Lo cierto es que ni tienes muy buen aspecto, y se supone que deberías estar mejorando.

-Estoy mejor –se defiende- Sólo que no estoy durmiendo muy bien.

-¿Hay alguna razón? –inquiere Lydia.

-Mmm… no. Nada especial. 

-Estás mintiendo –le interrumpe Erica- Y no trates de negarlo, te recuerdo que Derek nos enseñó a los chicos y a mí como detectar estas cosas. 

-Puto Derek –gruñe por lo bajo- Sólo son pesadillas –masculla cruzándose de brazos. 

-Stiles… -Allison se levanta y se sienta a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su brazo- Lo siento tanto… 

-Eh, vamos. Tú no tienes la culpa. 

-Fue mi abuelo el que te hizo esto –dice señalándole el pecho. 

-Fue un cazador loco el que me lo hizo. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto -comenta tratando de dar por cerrada la conversación.

-Es normal tener miedo –Lydia le mira mordiéndose los labios- las primeras noches después del ataque de Peter yo tampoco podía dormir.

-No tengo miedo. 

-Stiles… -Erica le mira desde el sillón con una medio sonrisa. 

-Deberías hablar con alguien –prosigue Lydia- Es cierto que yo tardé en hacerlo, pero después de hablar con Derek me sentí mucho mejor. 

-No voy a hablar con Derek –sentencia. 

-¿Por qué? Como alfa de la manada estoy segura que podría darte el apoyo que necesitas –Erica, como siempre defendiéndole. 

-Porque no tenía miedo, no lo tenía hasta que Derek se presentó en mi cuarto hace más de una semana. Él tiene la culpa –gruñe. 

-¿Derek? –pregunta Allison.

-Sí, él. Y su estúpida mirada de abatida. Como si no hubiera sido bastante recibir un balazo por él, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que me dispararan –las chicas le miran en silencio- Vale, está bien. Puede que fuese mi culpa, pero lo hice por él. Por él y por Scott. Se supone que debería darme las gracias no presentarse en mitad de la noche para cuestionarme. 

-¿Cuestionarte? –se interesa Lydia. 

-Quería saber por qué lo hice. Como si hubiera mejor razón que salvar sus vidas. 

Ninguna de las tres dice nada, se miran entre ellas pero guardan silencio y eso es algo que siempre ha sacado a Stiles de sus casillas, cuando todo el mundo parece ver algo que él no puede. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –responde Allison- Pero Lydia tiene razón, deberías hablar con él. 

-Ya he dicho que…

-Quizás tuviera una buena razón para cuestionar el por qué habías hecho lo que hiciste –le interrumpe Lydia.

-A sí, ¿cómo cual? 

-Eso deberías hablarlo con él. 

-No voy a hablar con Derek. 

 

Dos días después, su padre –no sin las pertinentes protestas, ya que piensa que aún es demasiado pronto para que ande sólo por la ciudad- le deja en el centro de la ciudad, Stiles camina hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde Derek vive y se planta enfrente de su puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no hace falta decir que estoy haciendo un poco con la historia de la serie lo que me da la gana. Seamos más correctas. Aprovechando de lo que me interesa, y olvidando lo que no.

Le sudan las manos mientras se decide a llamar o no a la puerta, se las limpia a la pernera del pantalón y se pregunta si podría sentirse más estúpido. Ya que realmente no sabe por qué se ha puesto nervioso de repente. Esa misma mañana había decidido que las chicas podían tener razón, que quizás lo mejor era hablar con Derek y hacerle frente a la situación, pedirle explicaciones por presentarse en su casa de malas formas y puede que en el fondo buscar su ayuda, puesto que había sido su visita la que había desencadenado la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía bastante claro lo que iba a hacer y decir, pero de repente al verse allí parado se había quedado bloqueado. 

 

Levanta la mano en un intento de llamar, pero se queda paralizado. Quizás no sea buena idea, quizás después de todo sentarse a hablar con Derek sobre lo que pasó en el almacén, sobre como se siente y como el miedo le carcome las entrañas no sirva para nada. Porque ellos nunca han tenido ese tipo de relación, nunca han hablado, nunca se han ayudado con palabras. Se lleva las manos a la cara y se la frota desesperado, tiene que tomar una decisión, no puede quedarse ahí plantado todo el día. Al final, suspira resignado y llama con los nudillos un par de veces. 

 

Espera un par de minutos, no escucha ningún sonido que provenga del interior, genial ahora que había dado el paso resulta que Derek no está en casa. Resignado camina hacia las escaleras con las manos en el bolsillos, entonces oye un ruido y se da cuenta de que Derek si estaba en casa, y ya no le parece tan buena idea lo de hablar con él, así que echa a correr hacia las escaleras, y justo cuando ha bajado los dos primeros escalones la puerta del apartamento se abre. 

 

-¿Quién…? ¿Stiles?... –él se queda quieto sin hacer ruido, apoyado contra la pared- Stiles sé que eres tú, puedo olerte desde aquí.

-Malditos sentidos superdesarrollados –masculla saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? 

-Mmm… no. Estaba por el barrio y… -Derek le mira con desconfianza, con el gesto serio- Le pedí a mi padre que me acercase. Necesitaba hablar contigo. 

 

Asiente, y se aparta de la puerta para dejarle entrar. 

No es la primera vez que Stiles está allí. El apartamento se había convertido en lugar de reunión de la manada desde que Scott y Derek habían decidido unirse, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban allí trataban de encontrar explicación a la situación con Jackson, a veces se preguntaban si lo que ocurría con Lydia podía tener algún tipo de explicación convencional o si era otra de esas cosas que catalogar como “cosas que solo pasan en Beacon Hills”, otras simplemente intentaban ser un grupo de adolescentes normales. Es por lo que sabe que después del pequeño recibidor está el amplio salón que es donde Derek pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, a la derecha está la pequeña cocina que casi no usa puesto que se alimenta a base de comida a domicilio y al fondo están el baño y la habitación. Es un apartamento modesto pero no podría esperar otra cosa de él. 

 

Stiles se queda de pie junto a uno de los sillones, jugueteando con una de las costuras del tejido, Derek está a solo un par de pasos, los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio, algo muy propio de él. Stiles levanta la cabeza un segundo para mirarle, definitivamente no ha sido buena idea. 

 

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que debería irme, mi padre me ha dicho que no esté mucho tiempo por ahí y…

-Si has venido tiene que haber una buena razón, ¿no? 

-Puede –dice encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Siéntate –le pide- ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Stiles niega, pero accede a sentarse en el sillón que tiene a su lado. 

-Esto no ha sido buena idea –murmura.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque no. Nosotros no… tú y yo… No debí hacerle caso a Lydia.

-Te das cuenta de que voy a necesitar que te expliques un poco mejor, ¿verdad? –y toma asiento en el sofá frente a Stiles. 

-Lydia me dijo que después del ataque de Peter había hablado contigo. Que eso le había ayudado –Derek asiente- Y se supone que las chicas creen que si vengo aquí y hablo contigo voy a sentirme mejor, y a dejar de tener pesadillas.

-¿Estás teniendo pesadillas?

-Cada maldita noche –refunfuña- Y tú tienes la culpa –se queja mientras le apunta con un dedo- Tú y tu manía de irrumpir en mi casa, y ponerlo todo patas arriba. 

-¿Qué…?

-No te hagas el inocente ahora, Derek. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. La otra noche, cuando entraste por la ventana y te quedaste allí parado mirándome como si recibir un balazo por ti, por ti y por Scott –rectifica- hubiera sido algo imperdonable. Y vale, puede que fuese un poco estúpido. Pero sois mis amigos, bueno, al menos Scott y tú eres el alfa, se supone que… 

-No creo que fuese estúpido.

-¿Qué? 

-No creo que lo que hiciste fuese estúpido. Probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que cualquier miembro de la manada lo hubiera hecho. 

-Genial, ahora quítame meritos –protesta Stiles arrugando la nariz. 

-No se trata de eso, lo que quiero decir es que somos una buena manada, nos protegemos los unos a los otros –le explica- por eso seríamos, somos, capaces de arriesgar la vida por uno de los nuestros. 

-Entonces… -Stiles se lleva las manos a las rodillas, y clava las uñas sobre sus rodillas- ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado conmigo? 

 

Derek no contesta enseguida. Cierra los ojos y suspira con resignación, se pasa la mano por la nuca y vuelve a mirarle. 

-No estaba enfadado contigo, Stiles. 

-¿No? Porque de verdad que lo parecía, mucho. En serio. 

-Lo siento si te di esa impresión. No pretendía…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no pretendías?

-Nada. 

-Sabes, Derek. Sé que las palabras y la comunicación verbal no son lo tuyo pero en este momento, de verdad, que necesito que me expliques lo que está pasando, porque lo cierto es que desde que te presentaste en mi casa no hago más que tener pesadillas acerca de esa noche, y estoy siempre asustado, mucho, y necesito dejar de sentirme así porque quiero ser el Stiles de siempre. Y puede que ese Stiles estuviera asustado algunas veces, pero sabía como manejarlo, y ahora todo me sobrepasa. ¿Entiendes? 

-Stiles… 

-Derek si no estabas enfadado, ¿qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué te pasaste dos semanas al pie de mi cama mientras estaba inconsciente y desapareciste en el momento en el que desperté? 

Derek le mira de repente, con el ceño fruncido, resoplando y Stiles se siente, entonces, demasiado pequeño porque es como las primeras veces cuando parecía que el hombre lobo iba a arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, y eso era lo último que quería conseguir porque estaba allí para solucionar sus problemas, no para meterse en más. 

-Estaba enfadado, pero no contigo –gruñe Derek. 

-Entonces, ¿con quién?

-Conmigo mismo. 

Stiles le observa mirarse las manos como si allí fuese a encontrar las palabras que parece que se le atoran en la garganta. Ve como vuelve a pasarse la mano por la nuca y resopla. 

-Se supone que debía protegerte –murmura- Y lo que conseguí es que casi mueras por mi culpa.

-¡Eh! –Protesta- no fue tu culpa, y lo sabes. Fui yo quien decidió ponerse de pie, y fue Gerard Argent el que me disparó.

-Pero yo no pude evitarlo.

-Derek… -Stiles se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿No lo entiendes Stiles? ¿Qué clase de alfa soy si no puedo proteger a mi manada? ¿Qué clase de persona soy si dejo que recibas una bala por mí? 

-Esto –dice señalándose el pecho- no tiene nada que ver con que seas un mal líder, al contrario creo que en este poco tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos nos has enseñado mucho, nos has inculcado lo importante que era estar juntos, protegernos. Y eso es lo que hice. Protegeros. 

 

Derek vuelve a mirarle, y por alguna razón que Stiles no logra comprender, cree que hay algo más, algo además de su instinto, del golpe que el incidente supuso para su liderazgo. Algo que se escapa a su comprensión porque Derek no deja de mirarle como si Stiles fuese a desaparecer, como si nunca se hubiera levantado de aquella cama y eso le hace sentirse débil, casi enfermo porque siente demasiada presión por su parte. Él solo quería ayuda para superar su miedo, para dejar atrás las pesadillas y ahora mismo siente como si un nuevo peso se hubiera añadido a sus espaldas. 

-Stiles… 

-¿Hmm? 

-¿Quieres que hablemos de tus pesadillas? –él se encoje de hombros- Es normal, lo sabes ¿verdad? Estar asustado. Tienes diecisieta años, si no estuvieras asustado eso me preocuparía más. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está en la naturaleza humana sentirse débil e indefenso ante una situación así, cuando nos hacen daño. Cuando sufrimos un trauma. 

-Pero yo no quiero sentirme así –protesta apretando los labios- Recibí un disparo, vale. Estuve en coma, vale. Pero todo eso ha pasado, estoy vivo. Estoy casi recuperado, ¿por qué tengo que seguir teniendo miedo?

-Porque las heridas físicas sanan mucho más antes que las psicológicas. 

-Pues eso me parece una auténtica mierda.

-Lo es. 

 

Stiles sonríe apenas un poco, Derek parece un poco más relajado acomodado ahora contra el respaldo del sofá. 

-Me siento igual que cuando murió mi madre –musita- como si todo mi mundo fuese a derrumbarse a cada paso que doy.

-Eso no va a pasar, vas a estar bien. Tu padre y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

-Lo sé. Hay una parte en mi cerebro que lo sabe, pero hay otra que cada vez que se mira al espejo y ve la maldita cicatriz piensa que he estado apunto de morir. Y tengo diecisiete años, Derek. No quiero morir. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera me han besado, ¿cómo de patético hubiera sido haber muerto sin haber besado a una chica? – Derek frunce el ceño- Vale, lo pillo. Demasiada información. 

-No es eso –apoya las manos en los muslos echándose hacia delante- Quizás, quizás deberías dejar la manada. 

-¿Qué? –exclama- ¿Por qué? 

-Es demasiado peligroso para alguien que…

-¿Para alguien que no es un lobo? –Derek asiente- Lydia tampoco lo es, ni Allison. ¿Vas a pedirlas a ellas que lo dejen?.

-Puede, quizás es lo que debería hacer.

-¡No vas a romper la jodida manada! –chilla poniéndose en pie- ¿Me oyes? Es la única cosa buena que mi vida ha tenido en años, así que no te lo voy a permitir.

 

Derek le mira asombrado, con una ceja encarnada y Stiles se da cuenta que está desafiando el poder del alfa así que vuelve a sentarse.

 

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… no puedes hacerlo. Tú mismo lo has dicho, somos una buena manada, tú nos has hecho una buena manada. 

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Déjate de estupideces, y por una vez en tu vida confía en mí.

-Yo confío en ti, Stiles. 

 

Derek le mira de esa manera que hace que Stiles solo quiera esconderse detrás del sofá porque parece que puede ver más allá, casi como si pudiera meterse en su interior, rebuscar y encontrar lo que ni siquiera él está dispuesto a ver. Y eso le asusta casi tanto como las pesadillas que le asaltan cada noche. Se remueve incomodo en el sofá antes de ponerse otra vez en pie.

-Ahora sí que debería irme. Mi padre…

-Ya. 

-Gracias. Por bueno, hablar conmigo y eso. 

-Cuando lo necesites. 

Camina hasta la puerta seguido un par de pasos detrás por Derek, se detiene cuando tiene el pomo en la mano y se gira.

-No vas a romper la manada, ¿verdad? –Derek niega- ¿Tampoco vas a obligarme a dejarla?

-Sólo si tú quieres.

-No, no quiero. 

 

Derek sonríe, apenas una mueca, que hace que su rostro se ilumine. Stiles se da cuenta que es la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que le ve así, de repente se siente un poco más relajado. 

-Pues nos vemos.

-Stiles –entonces, tiene uno de los brazos de Derek a la altura de la cara y sabe que está impidiéndole salir- Siento no haber podido protegerte.

 

El rostro de Derek está apenas a unos centímetros del suyo y Stiles no sabe muy bien por qué pero de repente en lo único en lo que puede fijarse es en sus labios. Se pasa la lengua por los suyos antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, supongo que lo pondré en la lista de las cosas que me debes. Junto a la noche de la piscina. Ya te he salvado el culo dos veces –se ríe nerviosamente, por Derek no se ha movido, y de verdad la situación empieza a ser ridícula- Tal vez podrías dejarme conducir el Camaro uno de estos días, o… no sé, ya lo pensaré. 

-Lo que quieras.

 

Retira el brazo tan despacio que Stiles piensa que le está constando más de lo normal en hacerlo, como si de verdad no quisiera hacerlo, pero aquello es tan sumamente bizarro que tiene que descartarlo enseguida. Cuando Derek se aparta lo suficiente abre la puerta y sale del apartamento.

-Entonces, ya nos veremos. 

 

Se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta, puede sentir la mirada de Derek fija en su nuca hasta que desaparece escaleras abajo. Cuando está en la calle, Stiles se da cuenta de que llevaba todo ese tiempo aguantando la respiración, suelta el aire con fuerza y aspira una gran bocanada sólo para sentir una pequeña presión en el pecho, sólo que esta vez no es como las otras cuando está apunto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, es algo distinto es algo que le hace sentirse tenso y nervioso, algo que tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado en el apartamento y que no sabe si puede comprender. 

 

Cuando llega a la comisaría su padre le dice que tardará un rato en llevarle a casa, por lo que se dedica a charlar con Megan la recepcionista consiguiendo olvidar la presión y casi lo que había sucedido en casa de Derek. 

 

Solo vuelve a recordarlo a la mañana siguiente cuando se despierta después de dormir toda la noche. Sin una sola pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles tiene tiempo de volver a las clases, justo para las dos últimas semanas, que no es algo que le entusiasme especialmente porque preferiría estar tirado en el sofá del salón en calzoncillos, comiendo cereales de la caja mientras se dedica a ver programas sobre disputas familiares que terminan con sillas volando por medio del plató. Pero a su padre aquello no le parece tan buena idea así que para finales de Mayo está entrando por la puerta principal del instituto. 

Y como esperaba todo el mundo se le queda mirando. Pero bueno, recibir un disparo por parte del director no es algo muy normal, por mucho que Stiles fuese uno de los alumnos que más visitasen su despacho. Mientras camina por los pasillo no puede dejar de fijarse en que todo el mundo cuchichea a su alrededor, que en cada corrillo se habla de él y lo que le pasó.

 

-No importa lo que digan. Lo importante es que hable de uno –murmura mientras toma el camino hasta su taquillo. 

-Tío –Isaac planta una mano en su hombro- Pensaba que no volvías hasta el lunes.

-Mi padre cree que he hecho el vago para dos vidas. 

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta mirando hacia un par de chicas que le miran sin mucho disimulo.

-Supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en casa de tus tíos?

-Bien, bastante bien la verdad. Vamos te acompaño en clase. 

Stiles no sabe muy bien a que viene eso pero acepta y deja que Isaac camine hasta su lado hasta la puerta del aula de historia, aunque él no tiene esa clase. Se despiden y Stiles se sienta en su sitio de siempre. 

-Creía que… -Allison se sienta delante de él.

-Lo sé. Cosas de mi padre. 

 

No tienen tiempo de hablar mucho más porque la profesora Smith entra en ese momento. Stiles se remueve en su asiento cuando ella nota su presencia y comienza un pequeño interrogatorio frente a toda la clase. Es bastante humillante hablar delante de un puñado de jóvenes que saben lo que le ha pasado. Bueno no exactamente. En realidad la historia oficial es que Gerard Argent perdió la cabeza y secuestró a Stiles para después tratar de matarle en el almacén. Afortunadamente Stiles pudo dejar una pista a su mejor amigo y este se presentó allí con Derek –algo completamente lógico y normal, por qué llamar a la policía eran esas cosas que Stiles y sus amigos no hacían- Consiguiendo salvarle en el último momento. Vale, era una historia cogida con pinzas, pero la policía de Beacon Hills no iba a investigar mucho más, al menos no su padre que estaba demasiado concentrado en que su hijo saliese de aquella con vida. Así que después de un par de preguntas incomodas, la profesora da por acabada la pequeña charla con Stiles y empieza con la clase. 

 

-Te acompaño a tu clase –le dice Allison cuando está guardando los libros en la mochila. 

-Eh, mmm… en realidad no hace falta.

-Vamos, me pilla de camino. Y así podemos hablar.

 

La verdad es que el laboratorio no le pilla de camino al aula de arte que es donde ella tiene clase ahora, y tampoco es que hablen mucho durante el pequeño trayecto pero bueno si Allison quiere acompañarle, ¿quién es él para negarse?

 

-Hola Stiles –Erica le sonríe apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero hoy? 

-Bueno, vale. 

-Adiós, chicos –Allison se despide de ellos y empieza a caminar a toda prisa. Stiles está seguro de que llegará tarde. 

Se sienta con Erica en una de las mesas de atrás, justo delante de Scott e Isaac y detrás delante de Lydia y su compañero. Normalmente solía sentarse con Scott, y a veces con Isaac pero las chicas no parecían hacerles mucho caso. Stiles vuelve a tener que dar explicaciones sobre su evolución y sobre lo mucho que ha echado de menos las clases cuando el profesor le pregunta. 

 

Es un panorama que no cambia durante el resto de las clases, como tampoco lo hace la escolta personal que parece tener. 

 

Cuando Boyd le arrastra por el comedor para sentarse todos juntos. Stiles decide que ya está bien.

-¿Alguien va a decirme lo que está pasando?

 

Todos levantan la vista de sus bandejas y le miran perplejos.

-Nada tío, venga siéntate. Hay pollo frito y patatas te traeré una bandeja –se ofrece Jackson.

-Vale, esto ya empieza a ser demasiado surrealista- puedo entender que Erica se siente conmigo en el laboratorio, incluso que Scott decida acompañarme al baño en el descanso. Pero, ¿Jackson? ¿Jackson yendo a por mi comida? 

-¿Qué? –protesta Jackson cuando todos el miran. 

-En serio. Hablad. Ahora –les ordena Stiles.

-Derek… -empieza Isaac.

-¡Cállate! –le ordena Lydia.

-Prometimos no decir nada –añade Erica. 

-¿Prometisteis? –todos agachan la cabeza- O sea que estáis todos en el ajo. ¿Alguien va a explicarme lo que pasa? –ninguno le mira directamente, Isaac clava la vista en el suelo, Boyd lo hace en la ventana, mientras que Scott mira a Allison buscando algún tipo de ayuda. Lydia y Erica se miran entre ellas, tienen una especia de pelea de miradas en la que ninguna parece querer dar su brazo a torcer. Y Jackson que ha vuelto a sentarse se dedica a robar patatas del plato de Danny mientras él le palmea la mano de vez en cuando- Bien, esperaba no tener que usar esto pero… Scott, tío, te ha tocado.

-Stiles, en serio, no puedo… Derek…

-¿Sabes lo que tengo aquí? –dice señalándose el pecho, Scott frunce la nariz- Sí, lo sabes, es una cicatriz, una gran cicatriz que tengo porque soy tu mejor amigo y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ti, y sabes… creo que…

-Vale, vale –Scott cede al fin, moviendo las manos con energía para que pare de hablar. Stiles sonríe satisfecho.

-Scott, no –se queja Boyd.

-Oh, joder. Sabéis que se va a enterar tarde o temprano, es Stiles. ¿Vale? 

-Jackson, ahora si que quiero el pollo y las patatas, muchas patatas.

-¿Hmm? –pregunta sin entender. 

-Bandeja. Comida. Gracias. 

 

Jackson pone los ojos en blanco, pero al final se levanta y vuelve a ponerse en la fila para conseguir la comida de Stiles. 

 

-Ahora, Scott, ibas a decirme lo que está pasando. 

-Derek va a matarme –murmura antes de comenzar a contarle a su mejor amigo- El otro día cuando me dijiste que tu padre iba a hacerte volver a la escuela estaba en casa de Derek, así que tuve que contárselo. Y él bueno, hizo una especie de reunión de la manada.

 

-¿Sin mí? –pregunta indignado.

-Íbamos a hablar de ti –le explica- Quería que te hiciéramos más fácil la vuelta al instituto, temía que te sintieras intimidado por la gente o por la situación y que pudieras sufrir algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad. 

-Pfff, eso es… 

-Stiles, eres propenso a esos ataques –le interrumpe Lydia.

-Bueno, puede… pero… es el instituto. No estoy enfrentándome a un interrogatorio del FBI ni a un pelotón de fusilamiento –se defiende.

-Creo que todos aquí sabemos lo duro que el instituto puede ser –señala Erica.

-Además, Gerard era el director –añade casi en voz baja Isaac. 

-¿Y? 

 

Todos le miran en silencio. Bueno, puede que volver al instituto no fuese lo que más le apetecía, y que antes de bajarse del Jeep hubiese tenido una especie de ataque de pánico cuando creyó ver el coche del director Argent en el aparcamiento, pero no era para tanto. Podía manejarlo.

-Mirad, os lo agradezco. De verdad, pero estoy bien. Puedo ir de una clase a otra yo solo, puedo aguantar el cuestionario de los profesores sin que me miréis como si fuese a romperme de un momento a otro.

-Sólo estamos preocupados por ti –comenta Allison-Todos.

-Lo sé. Pero no podéis llegar tarde a vuestras clases por mi culpa, además os prometo que estoy bien. 

-Toma –Jackson planta la bandeja en la mesa, justo delante de él.

-¿No me has traído un zumo?

-¿Zumo?

-De manzana, por favor. 

 

Jackson refunfuña algo por lo bajo pero vuelve a buscar la bebida de Stiles.

-¿Creía que estabas bien y no necesitabas ayuda? –pregunta Erica.

-Creo que Jackson puede pasar sin enterarse de eso –sonríe ampliamente antes de meterse un puñado de patatas en la boca. 

 

\--

 

Cuando llega a casa está tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para subir las escaleras. Lo cierto es que no había pensado que volver al instituto iba a ser tan duro, fisica y psicológicamente. Así que lanza la mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y se deja caer en sofá, probablemente debería preparar algo de cena para cuando su padre llegue a casa, pero aún es pronto y supone que tiene tiempo a echarse una siesta. Ahueca los cojines y se hace una bola dispuesto a descansar, pero apenas ha cerrado los ojos cuando el timbre le sobresalta.

 

-Me cago en todo –masculla levantándose. Como sea uno de esos vendedores de enciclopedias, o peor aún unos de esos mormones le va a dar con la Biblia en la cabeza -¿Qué? –espeta al abrir la puerta.

-Hola.

-¿Derek? –Pregunta sorprendido- Joder, coño. Sabes llamar a la puerta –y la verdad es que lo dice totalmente sorprendido.

-Muy gracioso Stiles. 

-Ya, como siempre. ¿Y? ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, sí. Claro. Perdona. 

 

Stiles se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar y poder cerrar la puerta. Derek avanza solo unos pasos, hasta detenerse en mitad del hall. 

 

-Por aquí –le dice para que le siga al salón- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Creo que mi padre tiene cerveza en la nevera si te apetece.

-Estoy bien así, gracias. 

-Bien –se sientan, como en casa de Derek cada uno en un sofá, y se instala entre ellos un tenso silencio, que Stiles decide romper casi al instante- Entonces…

-¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta al instituto?

-Así que era eso –masculla- Bien, Derek. Ha ido bien. Y por cierto, tu pequeña treta para que el resto de la manda hiciera de niñera no ha ido muy bien. 

-Sólo quería ayudar. Todos. Estamos preocupados por ti. 

-Lo sé, pero de verdad estoy bien –le asegura mirándole a los ojos.

-Tienes bastante mala cara para decir eso.

-Puede que esté un poco cansado, pero nada más –Stiles se sienten realmente agradecido por su preocupación, pero empieza a ser un poco cargante que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. No es tan débil, no está tan indefenso como para que no le dejen ni siquiera respirar.

-Está bien –conviene Derek no muy convencido- Espero que estés descansado para el domingo, porque tendremos nuestra primera reunión después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, guay! –Dice profundamente entusiasmado- La verdad es que estaba empezando a estar cansado de no hacer nada.

-Y seguirás sin hacerlo, solo vamos a comer juntos y ver como podemos seguir entrenando. Algo que tú por supuesto tienes vetado hasta nueva orden.

-Pero… -Derek frunce el ceño y él sabe que no puede hacer nada- Vale. Bien –refunfuña por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo, entonces a la misma hora de siempre en mi casa –Derek se pone en pie mientras Stiles le observa, parece un poco más descansado y relajado que la última vez que le vio, puede que empiece a asimilar que lo que le pasó no fue culpa suya. Sonríe, la verdad es que no quiere que se sienta mal por su culpa. 

-Llevaré ensalada de patatas –Derek le mira con un brillo especial en los ojos, Stiles sabe que es su favorita. Camina con él hasta la puerta.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –musita.

-Quiero hacerlo –instintivamente Stiles lleva una mano al brazo de Derek, los dos dirigen la mirada hacia los dedos que se crispan entorno a la camiseta gris. Sabe que debería retirarla, que por muy acto reflejo que haya sido, no es lo normal, _lo correcto_ , pero no puede evitarlo. Se muerde el labio, mientras nota el calor que la piel de Derek emana debajo de la tela de algodón y es casi magnético, algo que le obliga a seguir anclado a él. 

Stiles levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Derek, hay un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, se da cuenta de que no comprende lo que está pasando y él sabe que ni siquiera sería capaz a explicárselo. Carraspea un par de veces y aparta la mano lentamente.

-Pues nada, el domingo no vemos, ¿no? 

-Sí, mmm. Vale – Derek sigue escrutándole con la mirada tratando de averiguar a que ha venido todo eso, pero parece que se da cuenta de que no va a obtener una respuesta, rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón por las llaves del Camaro y se da la vuelta- Hasta el domingo.

Stiles sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta, inmediatamente después apoya la cabeza contra la madera, golpeándose un par de veces.

-¿Qué cojones acabas de hacer Stiles? –se pregunta en voz alta. 

Tarda un par de segundos en arrastrar los pies hasta el salón y dejarse caer en el sofá, lanzándose sobre él, con un brazo sobre la cara y el otro descansando en su pecho. Necesita dormir, eso es lo que necesita, porque ha sido un día demasiado duro, pese a que no haya querido reconocerlo, y por eso ha tenido esa especie de momento de debilidad en el que _ha tocado_ a Derek. Aunque debería admitir que lo correcto es que se aferrado a él, de una manera que le ha asustado un poco. Le ha asustado más, que imaginarse a Gerard Argent en la escuela, más que las últimas pesadillas que tuvo hace semanas. Porque todo aquello tiene una razón y un por qué, pero esto, esa manera en la que sus dedos se cerraron en torno al brazo de Derek, la manera en la que casi podía sentir su piel pese a la tela de la camiseta, a todo eso no es capaz de darle una explicación coherente. Y ahora mismo se siente incapaz de pensar en ello, de buscarle sentido a sus acciones, porque está demasiado cansado.

Y puede que tal vez, porque le aterra demasiado pensar en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos. Animan, y mucho a seguir adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles envuelve la fuente de cristal en papel de film y la mete en la nevera. Su madre siempre dejaba la ensalada de patata reposando una noche, y a él le gusta respetar sus recetas porque le parece estar más cerca de ella. Sabe que es una tontería pero no puedo evitarlo, tiene esa manía, como la de seguir comprando, cada Navidad, el perfume que usaba y rociar uno de los cojines del salón con él para que su aroma siga presente en la casa. Puede que hayan pasado casi cinco años, pero Stiles no está preparado para dejarla ir. 

Mientras sube las escaleras a su habitación no puede evitar preguntarse que habría ocurrido si su madre estuviese viva, como habría reaccionado ante el ataque que había sufrido. Sabe que ella no se habría conformado con una explicación tan desastrosa como la que él y sus amigos se habían inventado, probablemente le hubiera interrogado hasta que hubiera conseguido sacarle la verdad. Stiles también sabe que ella lo hubiera entendido, que se asustaría al principio porque, ¿qué madre no lo haría?, pero después les daría todo su apoyo, invitaría a Isaac a casa para que supiera lo que es una cena familiar, y hablaría con Erica sobre lo difícil que es ser una chica en el instituto, puede que también intentase hablar con Derek. Y, definitivamente, prepararía ensalada de patata para las reuniones de la manada, puede que incluso hiciese la tarta de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Scott.

¡Dios, cuánto la echa de menos! 

Después de ponerse la camiseta que usa para dormir, se tumba en la cama y fija la mirada en el techo. Una de las cosas por las que le gustaría que su madre estuviera viva es porque Stiles siempre había podido hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, y al faltarle durante estos últimos años se ha acostumbrado a no contarle a nadie lo que le pasa. A veces Scott se da cuenta de que algo le sucede, muy de vez en cuando, y se interesa por él, pero le cuesta demasiado explicarle como se siente o por qué se siente así. Con su padre pasa lo mismo, al principio, los primeros meses tras la muerte de su madre, se pasaba cada noche por su habitación y hablaban del día de cada uno, se contaban sus cosas y era un poco difícil, un poco extraño pero se obligaban porque era _lo que ella hubiera querido_ pero con el paso del tiempo Stiles fue haciéndose mayor y fue haciéndosele más difícil hablar con su padre, o con cualquiera.

Por eso a Stiles le gustaría que su madre estuviese viva, que entrase por la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de leche y se sentase en el borde de su cama, ella le miraría durante unos segundos y sólo con eso él le contaría cualquier cosa. Esa noche le hablaría de Derek, de cómo no ha podido dejar de pensar en él desde la última vez que estuvo en casa, de cómo no sabe lo que le está pasando y de cómo le gustaría que alguien le explicara el por qué. Le hablaría de que si piensa en el momento en el que le tocó le cosquillean las yemas de los dedos, y que aunque lo intenta con todas las fuerzas no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que hubiese deseado poder estar un poco más cerca. También le contaría que está asustado porque tiene miedo de volver a verle, y mañana tiene que hacerlo, porque es el alfa de la manada y por nada del mundo Stiles quiere dejar de pertenecer a ella, porque ha encontrado su lugar, ha encontrado una familia y puede que suene estúpido pero si pierde eso lo perderá todo. Stiles también le hablaría de que teme que Derek o cualquiera de los otros se de cuenta de lo que le pasa, aunque ni el mismo lo sepa, que noten que algo ha cambiado y comiencen a preguntar, por qué no sabe que va a decirles ya que el mismo no tiene respuesta. 

 

Stiles se duerme estando seguro de que su madre sabría decirle lo que le pasa y como debería actuar. 

\--

-Llegas tarde –le regaña Lydia al abrirle la puerta. 

-Me he dormido –se disculpa mientras ella le arrebata la fuente que lleva en las manos. 

-Venga, lávate las manos. La mesa ya está puesta.

-Sí, mamá. 

-Hey –saluda al resto que están apretujados entorno a la mesa- ¿Qué huele tan bien? 

-Derek ha asado un pollo –comenta Isaac- Boyd y yo le hemos ayudado –añade más que orgulloso.

-Bien hecho –responde levantando ambos pulgares mientras sigue su camino al baño. 

Antes de volver al salón se quita la chaqueta y la pone sobre la cama de Derek, donde siempre las dejan, sólo que ahora al entrar no puede evitar observarlo todo con otros ojos. Fijarse en cosas en las que antes no se había percatado, los libros de economía en las estanterías, el cuadro con el puente de Brooklyn que cuelga sobre el cabecero de la cama o la foto sobre la mesilla. Stiles se acerca y la coge, son Derek y su hermana están sentados en un banco de un parque, él le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella se aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras saca la lengua. Derek sonríe, como Stiles jamás le ha visto sonreír. 

-La comida ya está en la mesa.

Stiles pega un brinco al escucharle, el marco está a punto de resbalársele pero consigue cogerlo por los pelos.

-Yo… yo…

-Estábamos en Central Park, Mark el novio de mi hermana nos hizo la foto –le explica –es la última foto que nos hicimos juntos, dos semanas después volvió a Beacon Hills.

-Lo… lo siento. 

-Vamos, el pollo va a enfriarse. 

Caminan uno detrás del otro hasta el salón, Derek toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, Stiles se sienta entre Erica y Isaac. La comida transcurre entre anécdotas del instituto, los cotilleos de los últimos realities de la MTV y una acalorada discusión entre Isaac, Jackson y Scott sobre quien debería rescatar al equipo en el último partido de la temporada. La final del campeonato. Todos saben que con que uno solo de ellos sacará provecho de sus poderes el otro equipo no tendría nada que hacer.

-Ninguno hará nada fuera del normal –zanja Derek volviendo a servirse de la fuente que Stiles ha traído. Es la tercera vez que lo hace, Stiles no puede disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es la final estatal –protesta Jackson- Hace quince años que el Instituto no consigue ningún trofeo.

-Habéis llegado hasta ahí sin hacer trampas –tratar de conciliar Allison.

-Eso era porque los demás eran unos matados –comenta Scott. 

-El Roosvelt está un nivel por encima de todos los demás –Isaac quiere hacerles entender lo difícil que es para ellos.

-Confiamos en vosotros –les anima Erica. 

-Confianza nos sobra –añade Jackson- el problema es su maldita defensa, hace más de cuatro partidos que no les marcan un gol. 

-Estoy seguro que encontraréis la manera –les dice Derek, cuando Jackson vuelve a tratar de hablar le lanza una mirada casi furiosa, él se revuelve en el asiento mientras se lleva una cucharada de guisantes a la boca. 

-Bueno, pues… ¿Qué hay de postre? –pregunta Stiles tratando de rebajar la tensión. 

\--

Allison, Scott, Lydia y Jackson se sientan en el sofá, Erica y Isaac en uno de los sillones, Boyd en el puf que hay a los pies de la butaca de Derek. Stiles como siempre se tira en la alfombra con un par de cojines en los que apoya la cabeza.

-Pareces el perro –le pica Jackson. 

-Te aseguro, que en esta habitación soy el que menos tiene de perro –Stiles sonríe enseñándole los dientes -¡Auch! –Se queja cuando una avalancha de cojines le cae encima- Eso atacad al pobre humano que ha recibido un balazo por vosotros, chuchos desagradecidos. 

-¿Vamos o no vamos a ver la película? –protesta Lydia. 

-Mientras no sea el Diario de Noah, no tengo ningún problema –Isaac y Jackson chocan las cinco ganándose una mirada furibunda de la pelirroja. 

-Esta vez ha escogido Boyd –comenta Erica. 

-¿Terminator II? ¿Star Wars? –pregunta Stiles esperanzado. 

-Capitán América –zanja él mientras mete el dvd en el reproductor. 

-Bueno, menos da una piedra –añade encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Stiles presta atención durante los primeros diez minutos, pero lo cierto es que fue al estreno de la película con Danny y ni siquiera le pareció tan buena, así que enseguida desconecta, al principio está tentando por echar una cabezada pero cuando intenta acomodarse su mirada se detiene en Derek. Está sentado de medio lado, con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos con toda su interés puesto en la película, Stiles se muerde el labio, sabe que cualquier podría darse cuenta, podrían pillarle mirándole como un bobo, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento ni siquiera quiere pararse a pensar en ello, así que se permite relajarse y observarle con tranquilidad. Se fija en la forma tan marcada de su mandíbula, en su barba de varios días que para nada es casual, en su pelo oscuro, y en su cuello ancho. En como la camiseta negra se le pega al pecho y a los hombros, como se tensa en sus bíceps de manera que parece que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Y en sus brazos largos y fuertes. Entonces recuerda aquel día en su casa, cuando su mano estuvo ahí, tocándole y le gustaría hacerlo otra vez, pero esta vez directamente sobre su piel que parece tan suave y caliente. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¡Oh, dios! ¿En qué está pensando? ¿Por qué le está pasando esto? ¿Por qué a él? Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos descubre que Derek le está mirando, con una ceja encarnada, Stiles frunce el ceño y aparta la vista con rapidez. 

\--

-¿Tienes que ser un sábado? –Protesta Scott- ¿Por la mañana? Es el único día que puedo dormir hasta medio día –lloriquea. 

-Tenemos que ponernos al día –le explica Derek.

-Pero podemos quedar después de comer –refunfuña.

-Empieza a hacer demasiado calor –trata de explicarle Derek mientras se apoya en la barra de la cocina, el resto han vuelto a sentarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor. 

-Yo estoy con Scott –comenta Boyd- los sábados por la mañana son para dormir. 

-No sé si os dais cuenta –replica- pero esto no es una especie de conversación en la que cada uno argumenta su posición y luego tomamos una decisión. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones aquí. 

-Pero… -Scott pone un puchero, pero Allison le aprieta la pierna debajo de la mesa- Vale. 

-Estupendo, tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar, hay varias cosas que aún me quedan por enseñaros y un par de nuevas ideas que se me han ocurrido y que desde que… -Derek se queda callado mirando un instante a Stiles, él se da cuenta y se revuelve en el asiento.

-Desde que me dispararon, puedes decirlo. No voy a salir corriendo o a ponerme a llorar en un rincón –espeta Stiles molesto.

-Nadie ha dicho que…

-¿No? Porque me parece aquí que todos andáis a mi alrededor de puntillas como si fuera a romperme –les dice- Además ni siquiera se para que estoy aquí, ya me dejaste muy claro que no voy a poder participar en los entrenamientos.

-Aún no estás recuperado.

-Estoy perfectamente, si puedo ir a la escuela puedo…

-No aguantarías ni cinco minutos en el bosque. Y lo sabes. 

-Claro que sí –protesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota? 

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan protector? Maldita sea, no voy a desmoronarme –estalla poniéndose en pie- ¡No soy débil! Sólo porque todos vosotros tengáis superpoderes o podáis disparar un arco desde cien metros no significa que yo sea menos, ¿vale?

-Stiles, nadie piensa eso –Erica intenta cogerle de la mano, pero el se zafa de un movimiento brusco.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué nadie habla de lo que pasó? ¿Por qué nadie me ha contado que pasó mientras estaba allí tirado? 

-No creíamos que… -comienza Scott.

-Sinceramente, Stiles –le interrumpe Lydia- Creo que no estás preparado para hablar de lo que pasó, y esto es la mejor prueba de ello. Has estallado por una tontería, sabes perfectamente que no estás en condiciones físicas para soportar un entrenamiento de la manada. En tus plenas facultadas apenas puedes con él. ¿Y ahora? Mírate Stiles, estás jadeando simplemente porque has levantado la voz.

 

Stiles quiere replicar, pero se da cuenta de lo rápido que le late el corazón, de cómo su respiración se entre corta y un furor rabioso le invade las mejillas. Aprieta las uñas contra las palmas de las manos y sale disparado hacia la habitación de Derek, donde recoge su chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunta este.

-A mi casa.

-No hemos terminado la reunión.

-No me necesitáis aquí. 

-Eso tengo que decidirlo yo. 

Stiles le mira directamente a los ojos, apretando los labios con fuerza, hace menos de una hora se moría de ganas por poder tocarle ahora sólo le gustaría golpearle hasta que esa mueca de autosuficiencia se borrase de su cara. Se da la vuelta y sale del apartamento sin mirar atrás. 

\--

 

Stiles cierra la última paga del navegador para después comprobar que el programa de descargas sigue a buen ritmo, tiene un par de capítulos pendientes de Son of Anarchy y quiere ponerse al día. En el piso de abajo puede escuchar a su padre hablando con su tía Anne, le está poniendo al día sobre su situación y probablemente hablen de que tienen que verse ese verano que él y su padre debería ir a Boston a visitarles o que tal vez Anne, Paul y los niños podrían pasarse por Beacon Hills, pero Stiles sabe que eso no va a suceder. 

 

Se levanta de la silla para coger algún cómic con el que distraerse antes de dormirse, mientras se decide entre el último número de Batman o uno de los clásicos de la Patrulla X, la ventana de la habitación se abre.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñe sabiendo quien es. 

-He venido a que me des una explicación –Derek entra y se sienta en el borde de la cama. 

-Tú, como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¿eh? 

-Stiles, ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde?

-Nada –masculla. 

-¿Estás bien? Porque todos han podido oler tu malestar durante la comida. ¿Necesitas hablar de lo que pasó en el almacén? 

-¿Qué si necesito…? ¡Maldita sea Derek! –Chilla llevándose una mano a la boca al darse cuenta que su padre está en el piso de abajo- Casi me matan, claro que necesito hablar de ello.

-No lo sé Stiles, hay personas a las que no les gusta hablar de estas situaciones.

-Personas como… ¿tú? –Derek le mira, pero no contesta- No sé lo que necesita el resto, pero yo… quiero saber lo que pasó mientras estaba allí tirado, quiero saber como murió Gerard. 

-Yo le maté –sentencia. 

-Lo sé. Pero… 

-¿Quieres los detalles?

Stiles se queda callado, apoyándose en la mesa justo enfrente de Derek. Medita un segundo, y se da cuenta de que no sabe lo que quiere. No sabe si quiere saber hasta el último detalle de la muerte de Gerard, o prefiere no tener conocimiento alguno, porque nada de ello va a ayudarle con su verdadero problema. Un problema de carne y hueso que está sentando frente a él. Su pérdida de nervios frente a la manada no fue más que el cúmulo de las sensaciones y sentimientos que volver a estar cerca de Derek le habían traído, simplemente estallar de aquella manera había sido lo más fácil. Parecía que todos estaban esperando algo como aquello, que se desmoronara por fin ante la gravedad de lo que había sufrido y en aquel momento Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa.

-No –contestó al fin. 

Derek se pone en pie y se acerca a él, instintivamente Stiles se pega aún más a la mesa, porque no puede soportar que esté tan cerca, porque no sabe como reaccionar, no sabe lo que tiene que hacer o decir y nadie va ayudarle con eso. Derek le pone ambas manos en los hombros. 

-No estás solo, Stiles. La manada está contigo –empieza- Y ningún cree que seas débil, eres probablemente, después de Lydia, el más inteligente. Eres incisivo y capaz, tu sentido de la lealtad te ha llevado a jugarte la vida por nosotros. Todos te estamos agradecidos por ello.

-¿Todos? –musita.

-Todos.

-¿Tú también? 

Stiles levanta la vista que había tenido fija en sus zapatillas, para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de Derek que le miran con tanta intensidad que siente que podría fundirse allí mismo. Una de las manos de Derek se mueve hasta su cuello, abarcándolo hasta la nuca, Stiles traga saliva sin dejar de mirarle, porque no quiere, porque no puede. Levanta la mano y se agarra con ella a su camiseta justo en el momento en el que Derek se inclina sobre él, sus labios casi se están tocando, nota su aliento y cuando se da cuenta de que Derek va a besarle este se echa atrás como si una fuerza sobrenatural acabara de tirar de él, se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso mientras abre y cierra la boca. 

-Tengo que irme. 

 

Stiles se queda en la misma posición mientras él sale por la misma ventana por la que ha entrado, y sigue allí un rato más intentando averiguar que es lo que acaba de pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quienes os pasáis por aquÍ:
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy de vacaciones, con una conexión horrorosa así que no sé cuándo ni como voy a poder ir actualizando.
> 
>  
> 
> Esto pretendía ser una cosa bastante más sencilla de lo que está siendo. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea se mi estoy metiendo en camisa de once varas.

Contrariamente a lo que cabría esperar, Stiles no vuelve a pensar en Derek después de que este saliera corriendo de su habitación. No al menos desde esa noche.

Está demasiado dolido como para hacerlo, es cierto que durante los primeros veinte minutos después de que se hubiese ido, se paseó por toda la habitación mascullando improperios y maldiciones, intentando dilucidar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había pasado algo, una conexión, un instante en el que mientras se miraban a los ojos habían sido mucho más que Derek y Stiles, pero había sido tan fugaz que ni siquiera podía recordar el roce de los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, si es que lo había habido, porque lo cierto es que incluso había empezado a dudar que todo aquello hubiese pasado. Le parecía tan irreal, tan absurdo y sobre todo le parecía tan irracional el comportamiento de Derek que no lograba asimilar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en su habitación.

 

Al final, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto se había acostado, rumiando las formas en las que iba a abordar el tema al día siguiente en el momento en el que se presentase frente a la puerta de Derek. Pero entonces se había dado cuenta de que eso no iba a solucionar nada, le conocía suficiente para saber que plantarse frente a él y pedirle explicaciones no iban a hacer más que echarle para atrás, escudándose en alguna burda disculpa y protegiéndose bajo su escudo de alfa de la manada que parecía servirle para casi cualquier cosa. Así que Stiles había decidido olvidarse de todo aquello, al menos por el momento, no había pasado nada entre ellos, no había sido más que un estúpido momento que no iba a significar nada en su vida. Por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero sobre todo de su cabezonería había afrontado su penúltima semana de instituto como un estudiante más, centrado en ponerse al día, compartiendo el tiempo libre con sus amigos y evitando a toda costa pensar en otra cosa que no tuviese relación con el instituto.

 

Entonces el equipo de Lacrosse había ganado el campeonato estatal por primera vez en quince años y Jackson había invitado a todo el mundo a celebrarlo en la piscina de su casa. Y todo el mundo, al parecer también incluía al alfa de su manada. 

 

Stiles había visto el partido desde el banquillo, gritando y animando a sus compañeros junto al entrenador, fatigándose sólo con el hecho de ir de un lado al otro cuando Jackson había marcado empatando el partido. Entonces le había visto, en las gradas junto a las chicas, con unas de sus inseparables camisetas negras y la atención puesta en el campo de juego, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que Stiles le estaba mirando. Cruzaron la mirada durante un segundo, y por primera vez desde que se conocían había sido Derek el que había roto el contacto visual. Stiles había arrugado la nariz, molesto por su comportamiento, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie estropease ese momento, así que había vuelto a centrarse en el partido. Había sido el primero en salir a abrazar a Isaac después de que marcase el tanto que les había dado la victoria. Había azuzado a los demás para derramar un cubo con agua sobre el entrenador, y se había metido completamente vestido en las duchas con el resto de sus compañeros. 

El problema había llegado al entrar en casa del co-capitán del equipo, se había sentido observado desde el primer minuto, y aquello le hacía sentir incomodo y molesto y aunque había tratado de evitarle a todo costa se había encontrado a Derek observándole desde un rincón en cada maldita habitación de la casa. Y la casa de Jackson era demasiado grande como para que eso no le preocupase. 

Así que cuando se cansa de sentirse acosado por el jodido alfa de su manada coge una lata de cerveza que alguien ha comprado, lo más probable de forma ilegal, y se pierde escaleras abajo hacia el garaje de los Whittermore. Erica y Allison le encuentran cuando casi se la ha acabado.

-Estás aquí –comenta la morena.

-Ajá –responde lacónicamente- ¿Queríais algo?

-Erica cree que estás molesto por algo. 

-Ahí, usando tus superpoderes sobre mí sin que te de permiso –rumia.

-No me equivocaba entonces –ella se sienta a su lado, mientras Allison se pone de pie enfrente a los dos- ¿Vas a contárnoslo? 

-¿Hmmm? –las mira alternativamente- No.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras –Allison le sonríe de forma dulce, y Stiles se pregunta por qué no puede encontrar una chica como ella, y ser la mitad de feliz que Scott es con ella, porque de verdad que se conformaría con eso. Por un momento piensa en Lydia, en que podría volver a intentarlo, volver a ser ese Stiles completamente desesperado por llamar su atención, pero se da cuenta de que ya no queda nada de ese crío de quince años que apenas se atrevía a balbucir su nombre cuando de tropezaban en el pasillo de la escuela. 

-Lo sé –responde- Pero la verdad es que no hay nada que contar –se encoge de hombros, no está acostumbrado a eso, a que la gente se preocupe así por él. Normalmente es él quien trata de arreglar los problemas de los demás, quien está dispuesto a echar una mano con lo que sea. Pero supone que ser parte de una manada es eso, además de los _masters_ , la vuelta de los muertos, los cazadores y las balas en el pecho. 

-Es Derek –en la voz de Erica no hay un atisbo de duda- Puedo notar la tensión entre vosotros, eso y que no ha dejado de seguirte con la mirada desde el principio del partido. 

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Pregunta Allison preocupada- ¿Habéis discutido?

-¿Discutido? –Stiles la mira un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas, incapaz de controlarse, empieza a toser cuando está a punto de ahogarse por culpa del ataque de risa.

-¿Stiles? –ambas le miran sin saber si preocuparse por su salud o por su estado mental. 

-Es que… -niega con la cabeza- No hemos discutido. No ha pasado nada. 

-Algo ha pasado –apunta Erica, dispuesta a no ceder. 

-No es nada importante, ¿por qué no volvéis a la fiesta? Seguro que Scott y la mitad de los chicos de la fiesta os están buscando.

-No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de nosotras –protesta la morena. 

-Si tú no nos dices nada, tendré que preguntarle a Derek.

-Buena suerte con eso –masculla. 

-¡Stiles! –protesta Allison mirándole casi furiosa- ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Quieres contarnos lo que ha pasado?

-¿De verdad queréis saberlo? –ambas asienten- Porque la verdad, quizás no sea tan importante, simplemente la semana pasada Derek vino a verme el día que volví al instituto, y yo le toqué el brazo sin venir a cuento, así que como era lo más normal del mundo, me pasé todos los malditos días pensando en por qué lo había hecho y en lo que me estaba pasando para no poder dejar de pensar en Derek Hale; hasta el domingo, en donde por si no había caído lo suficientemente bajo, me quedé embobado mirándole mientras el resto veíais Capitán América y él me pilló, a lo que yo reaccioné de la forma más madura posible, estallando contra él en la bronca del siglo que todos pudisteis ver; bronca de la cual vino a pedir explicaciones esa misma noche a mi habitación. Momento en el cual le pareció apropiado ponerse a dos centímetros de mi cara mientras me cogía por el cuello, y lo que me pareció más apropiado en ese momento fue agarrarme a su camiseta, porque su boca estaba rozando la mía. Entonces creo que la cordura le volvió de golpe porque se apartó de mí como si fuese una maldita bala de plata cubierta de matalobos y salió corriendo –Stiles coge aire- Sí, creo que eso en resumen lo que pasó.

-¿Derek te besó? –pregunta Allison. 

-¿He dicho yo que me besara? –Stiles la mira como si le hubiera otra cabeza- Porque si lo hubiera hecho, créeme, te lo hubiera dicho. Es más probablemente eso hubiera sido menos humillante, menos absurdo. Pero no, en la vida de Stiles Stilinski lo normal son los hombres lobos y los besos que no se dan. 

-Entonces… -Erica mira primero a su amiga y después a él- ¿Hubieras preferido que te besase? 

Stiles abre la boca dispuesto a contestar pero se queda en silencio. Lo cierto es que no había llegado a pensar en eso. Sabe que está molesto, cabreado, con Derek. Pero lo que no sabe es por qué. No sabe si es porque actuase de esa forma tan extraña, o si es porque a pesar de esa forma tan extraña no le hubiese besado. 

Stiles tiene diecisiete años y nunca le han besado. No conoce a nadie como él, quizás es que Stiles es de ese tipo de personas a las que no se las besa, se las abraza, se las quiere de una forma especial pero no se las besa. El problema es que Derek no le abraza ni le quiere de una forma especial. Derek solo le coge del cuello, como nadie jamás le ha cogido, le deja huellas de fuego en la piel con su dedos, se acerca a él tanto que sus alientos se mezclan y después solo se aparta como si fuese un error. Como si Stiles lo fuese. 

 

-No lo sé –responde con absoluta sinceridad. 

 

Erica le pasa un brazo por el hombro y le besa en la sien, Allison se acerca un poco más. Se siente reconfortado, no puede negarlo, pero la verdad es que no cree que esa sea la solución a sus problemas. Siendo realistas ni siquiera sabe cuál es su problema, quizás el momento de dejar todo a un lado y olvidar, quizás debería pensar seriamente en ello, hacerle frente y buscar una solución. 

-Un momento –musita- ¿Cómo es que ninguna de las dos está flipando con todo esto? Porque acabo de deciros que Derek casi me besa y que yo no sé si hubiese querido que lo hiciese y no veo ninguna cara de ¡Oh, dios mío! Esto es lo más fuerte que jamás me han contado en toda mi vida. 

-Stiles… -Allison se muerde el labio.

-¿Qué? 

-Stiles, estuviste a su lado cuando le dispararon, le salvaste la vida en la piscina, y volviste a hacerlo en el almacén –comienza la morena- Digamos que siempre has tenido una pequeña fijación, algo así como obsesiva con Derek

-Eso… eso no es verdad –las dos se ríen- Sólo lo hice porque, bueno… Scott… él… y… No es verdad y punto –gruñe cruzándose de brazos. Y eso no explica por qué no flipáis con lo de vuestro querido alfa.

-Derek se pasó dos semanas sin moverse de tu lado mientras estabas en el hospital –comenta Erica.

-¿Y? También desapareció después del día que desperté –rebate.

-Cuando te dispararon, no dejó que nadie se acercase a ti, te sostuvo contra su cuerpo hasta que la ambulancia llegó. 

-Yo… -niega con la cabeza- Eso no significa nada, lo habría hecho con cualquiera de nosotros. 

-¿Estás seguro? 

Le gustaría decir que sí, que lo está, porque todo sería mucho más se fácil. Pero es su vida, y las cosas nunca han sido sencillas. 

\----

 

Las chicas consiguen que vuelva a la fiesta y se mezcle con el resto, que siga celebrando y que se una al coro de voces que gritan las consignas del equipo. Al final acaba pasándoselo bien y olvidando por un momento toda la conversación con Allison y Erica, sin embargo poco después de la medianoche decide irse para casa, han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día y aunque no lo reconocerá ante nadie está fatigado. 

 

Está buscando las llaves del jeep en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando escucha pisadas que se acercan, mira por encima del hombro y le ve. Se ha puesto su chaqueta de cuero y se aproxima caminando más despacio de lo habitual como si tuviera miedo a espantarle. 

-Hola –le dice para saber que le ha visto.

-Hola –se detiene un par de pasos más allá- ¿Ya te vas? 

-Sí, le prometí a mi padre que llegaría pronto –miente.

-¿Tienes…? –Carraspea- ¿Podemos hablar? 

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? –Pregunta un poco incomodo- ¿Es importante? Porque…

-Lo es.

-Bueno, supongo que… -se encoge de hombros. 

 

Derek echa a andar pasando junto a él. Por un momento Stiles no sabe qué hacer, hasta que se da cuenta de que lo normal sería ir tras de él, así que sale corriendo hasta que le alcanza, se detiene casi en seco al llegar a su altura. Caminan, ahora, el uno junto al otro. Derek con las manos en la chaqueta, Stiles con ellas dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera. 

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes.

-Oh, ya. Mmm, vale. Bien, ¿disculpas aceptadas? 

-No debí hacerlo –Stiles asiente en la oscuridad- Quería pero no debí –le explica. 

Algo se detiene dentro de Stiles, puede que sea su corazón. O su respiración pero se queda en estado de shock. De repente está demasiado nervioso para pensar, para hablar o para hacer otra cosa que no sea juguetear con la cremallera de su sudadera. Siguen caminando en silencio por unos larguísimos cinco minutos, hasta que Stiles se da cuenta de que está actuando como un completo idiota, y puede ser muchas cosas, pero está seguro de una que las cosas que no es, es idiota.

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunta- ¿Por qué no debías? 

Derek se para cerca de los escalones de entrada a uno de las casas cercanas a la de Jackson y se sienta en ellos, Stiles le mira un instante antes de colocarse a su lado. Observa como coloca los codos sobre las rodillas, antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y frotársela con desesperación.

-No lo sé, no puedo darte una verdadera razón –comienza- sólo sé que no debía. 

-Eso lo explica todo –bufa molesto- ¿Sabes? Me parece que eres un gilipollas, un gilipollas de primera categoría, porque primero me acorralas en mi casa, casi me besas para después salir corriendo. Y ahora pretendes hablar conmigo, sólo para dejarme con la cabeza hecha un bombo. 

-No pretendía. Sólo quería disculparme –admite.

-¿Sí?, pues vaya mierda de forma de pedir perdón.

Stiles se pone de pie, no está dispuesto a seguir aguantando semejantes estupideces. Puede que no sea un experto en el tema, pero no está dispuesto a que Derek Hale le tome el pelo. Por muy alfa que sea, por mucho que haya estado pensando en él, cada noche desde que salió desde el hospital o por mucho que hubiera deseado que le besase. Porque, ¿qué demonios? Admitámoslo, Stiles se moría por ello. 

Una mano le agarra de la muñeca y le detiene. 

-Stiles, ¡Dios!, esto no debería ser tan difícil. Me gustaría poder explicarte, me gustaría que entendieras que…

-¿Qué? Derek, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? 

-¡Que quiero besarte! ¡Joder! ¡De verdad que quiero hacerlo! –Derek le mira con la mandíbula apretada, aún sin soltarle.

-Pues hazlo –Stiles sabe que el reto está ahí, que ha puesto la pelota en el tejado de Derek y que es su decisión, que cualquiera que fuesen los motivos que le impidieran hacerlo en su casa, siguen estando ahí, pero también sabe que le ha dicho la verdad: que Derek desea aquello, casi tanto como él. 

La mano sobre su muñeca aumenta la presión, tanto que está a punto de quejarse del dolor cuando siente un fuerte tirón y de repente está entre las piernas de Derek, con la otra mano del alfa sobre su nuca, que le atrae hacia él hasta que sus frentes están en contacto. El corazón de Stiles jamás ha latido tan deprisa, ni siquiera en los segundos predecesores al instante en el que la bala atravesó su pecho, los ojos de Derek son más azules de lo que se imaginaban y le miran como si fuese la única persona en el mundo. De repente se siente morir un poco, cuando los dedos sobre su nuca le acarician el nacimiento del pelo y su piel tan sensible. Traga saliva lentamente, esperando paciente. La nariz de Derek roza la suya, casi como si estuviera jugueteando con ella. Y entonces los nota. Los labios de Derek arden al entrar en contacto con los suyos, están ligeramente secos y él se muere por lamerlos y humedecerlos, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar porque siente sus dientes presionando contra su labio inferior, mordiéndole. Deja escapar un jadeo involuntario al abrir la boca, y entonces Derek le aborda, le invade, arrasando todo a su paso. Le besa por fin. 

Es su primer beso así que no tiene nada con que compararlo, pero ¡oh, dios! Si todos van a ser así, ¿por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo? Se agarra a los hombros de Derek cuando él le acerca aún más a su cuerpo y está a punto de perder el equilibrio. No deja de besarle, de jugar con su lengua, bebiéndose hasta el alma de Stiles con un jodido y maldito beso. 

Cuando por fin se separan, Derek sigue agarrándole de la muñeca como si fuese a irse. Stiles le mira entonces, y se da cuenta de que hay una tormenta desatándose en su interior. Le gustaría abrirse paso, hacerle frente y detenerla pero le conoce lo suficiente para saber que aún es demasiado pronto. Sonríe, pasándose la mano que tiene libre por la nuca, nervioso, tenso, sin saber que hacer o decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Es entonces cuando Derek le suelta, muy despacio, casi dedo por dedo, como si no quisiera hacerlo. 

-Eh… yo –balbucea Stiles.

-Sigo pensando que no debía hacerlo.

-Pero lo has hecho.

-Lo he hecho. Te dije que quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? –pregunta dándose cuenta del súbito calor que siente en las mejillas, afortunadamente hay poca luz y puede que Derek no se de cuenta, o puede que sí porque el corazón está a punto de salírsele por la boca. 

-Por la misma razón por la que no pude moverme del lado de tu cama esas dos semanas, por la misma por la que sentí que era mi pecho el que se abría en dos cuando te dispararon. Porque te necesito Stiles, te necesito como no he necesitado nunca a nadie –la voz de Derek es casi un susurro cuando termina de hablar.

Stiles tiene que parpadear porque no sabe si está alucinando como en la fiesta de Lydia, o simplemente Derek está quedándose con él. Lo cierto es que lo único que esperaba, si es que esperaba algún tipo de declaración por su parte, era un _me gustas_ , quizás un _me atraes sexualmente_ y eso ya le parecía demasiado. Porque esto, este tipo de cosas solo pasan en las películas que les gustan a las chicas, o puede que le pasen a personas como Scott y Allison que se han sentido atraídos desde el primer momento en el que se cruzaron. A Stiles le han rechazado siempre, de formas mejores y peores, -salvo el año pasado, esa chica de la librería que salió con él un par de veces, y al final él acabó dándose cuenta de que no tenían nada en común- así que no sabe cómo se siente, o lo que se hace cuando alguien le corresponde, mucho menos cuando alguien le dice algo como eso. A Stiles que nunca le han dicho que le quieren, acaban de decirle que le necesitan _le necesitan_. Y vale, sabe que su padre le necesita, como cualquier padre necesita a su hijo, y puede que también para que cene a su hora y para que coma verduras de vez en cuando, pero eso puede llevarlo. También sabe que Scott le necesita, porque es su mejor amigo y sin él estaría completamente perdido la mitad de las veces, pero en eso se basa la amistad en dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Así que también puede con ello. 

Pero esto. Esto es algo que no es capaz a comprender, que le abruma como pocas cosas le han abrumado en su vida y no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. 

-Deberías irte. Tu padre estará preocupado.

Stiles le mira, y se da cuenta de que Derek se ha puesto en pie, colocando su ropa, bajando los escalones hasta llegar a la acera. 

-Yo, sí. Claro.

-Nos vemos mañana en el claro del bosque. 

Stiles asiente mientras se da cuenta de que debería haber dicho algo, que tiene que decir algo. No pueden decirte que te necesitan y no obtener una respuesta, sin embargo parece que Derek no la espera porque echa a andar en dirección contraria a la casa de Jackson. Stiles espera un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta y poner rumbo a su coche, apenas ha dado un par de pasos cuando se gira. Derek parece darse cuenta y voltea la cabeza. Stiles quiere decirle muchas cosas, quiere decirle que está abrumado, que está nervioso y que está emocionado, que no sabe que ha hecho para que Derek le necesite pero que le gusta, le gusta demasiado sentirse así. Por desgracia su cerebro no parece estar conectado a su boca, así que simplemente sonríe. Derek lo hace también, y él se da cuenta de que le ha visto sonreír así en algún otro lugar, tarda un par de segundos en recordar la foto de los hermanos Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso pero apenas he tenido tiempo, a ver si al volver a la vida rutinaria me aplico como es debido.

CAP7.-

-¿Dónde crees que vas? 

Stiles se detiene a un par de pasos de la puerta, con la mochila sobre un hombro y una manzana a medio morder en la boca.

-He quedado.  
-¿Un sábado? ¿A estas horas? –Su padre se acerca desde la cocina- Anoche llegaste casi a la una.  
-Ganamos el campeonato, papá –responde con un deje cansado en la voz.  
-Estás convaleciente, hijo –le replica poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
-Creía que si estaba en condiciones para ir a clase, también lo estaba para quedar con mis amigos.  
-Tus amigos deben de estar durmiendo.  
-No, no todos al menos.   
-¿Con quién has quedado?  
-Scott y los demás.   
-¿Los demás?  
-Papá, en serio ¿en qué momento te convertiste en uno de esos padres absorbentes que no dejan a sus hijos ni respirar?  
-En el momento en el que me llamaron para avisarme de que habías recibido un balazo.

Stiles aprieta los labios, porque sabe que contra eso no tiene mucho que hacer. Es consciente de lo duro que ha sido todo esto para su padre, que durante dos semanas pensó que también iba a perder a su hijo. Así que claudica y decide responder. 

-Los chicos, ya sabes, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson. También vendrán Allison, Lydia y Erica.   
-¿Derek?  
-Hmmm… sí, bueno. También.   
-¿Sois muy amigos?   
-Eh… somos un grupo especial.  
-Me refiero a Derek y a ti. 

Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente haberse pasado media noche rememorando cada instante del beso, su padre le sale con esas. El rubor le cubre las mejillas, y siente la tentación de volver a su cuarto y refugiarse en su cama.  
-Amigos, papá. Como los demás.  
-Ya… -el sheriff no parece muy convencido con la respuesta obtenida - Deberías invitarle a cenar.   
-¿A Derek? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Se portó como un gran amigo mientras estuviste en coma, pasamos muchas horas juntos. Me parece lógico.  
-Sí, ya bueno. Algún día –se zafa del agarre de su padre y pone rumbo a la puerta.  
-¿Te acerco?   
-¡No! –Chilla sin poder evitarlo- Quiero decir, cojo el jeep. Gracias.   
-Pasa a recogerme por la estación e iremos a comer al restaurante chino que tanto te gusta.  
-Puede que… creo que vamos a comer todos juntos.  
-No estaba sugiriéndolo.   
-Papá.  
-Stiles, creo que no te das cuenta de que estoy en todo mi derecho de ser un padre sobreprotector, por lo menos hasta que me pongas la cabeza con un bombo con alguna de tus ideas descabelladas.  
-Vale –suspira resignado- Bien, allí estaré. 

Sale de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa, no es que recibir un balazo sea una buena razón para mejorar la relación con su padre, pero le gusta como están las cosas ahora. Esa preocupación, esa forma que tienen de hablar más y de contarse cosas que probablemente hace meses no se hubieran dicho. Quizás cuando vaya a recogerle, mientras comen, podría hablarle de lo que está pasando con Derek, de la cantidad de emociones que puede llegar a experimentar si se para a pensar en lo que ha sucedido entre ambos y de lo inseguro que se siente en general.

Sí, puede que lo haga. 

O puede que le recoja y se pasen dos horas hablando de Lacrosse y de los posibles fichajes de los Mets la próxima temporada.

\--

Llega casi a la vez que Isaac y Erica que vienen caminando desde la casa de esta última. En el claro ya están, Allison, Lydia y Scott que llegaron en el coche de la primera. Boyd y Jackson no tardan mucho más. Es raro que Derek no esté esperándoles, porque normalmente suele estar allí el primero, pero como ninguno tiene muchas ganas de ponerse a practicar tácticas de supervivencia o cualquiera de las cosas que el alfa les tenga preparado para esa mañana se sientan junto a un risco y comienzan a recordar las anécdotas más jugosas de la fiesta de la noche anterior. 

-¿Quién metió las cervezas en tu nevera? –pregunta Boyd.  
-No lo sé, creo que Greenbergh tiene un carnet falso y las compró en una gasolinera a las afueras. –responde Jackson  
-Sinceramente –comenta Isaac- No sé porque no le pedisteis a Derek que lo hiciera. Es mayor de edad, hay que aprovecharse de esas cosas.   
-¿Tú crees que lo hubiera hecho? –Boyd se tumba en el suelo con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.   
-No sé.  
-Jackson –les interrumpe Lydia- No quiero decir nada, pero que de lo que más se hable de tu fiesta es de quien trajo o dejó de traer unas cuantas latas de cerveza, no dice mucho a su favor. Ni al tuyo.  
-Sí, no todos podemos dar fiestas con ponche alucinógeno –replica molesto.  
-Eh, venga… no removamos esas cosas –Isaac trata de poner paz. Un gruñido por parte del co-capitan es toda la respuesta que recibe.  
-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Derek? –pregunta Scott en mitad de un bostezo- Porque bien que dijo que estuviéramos aquí a las nueve, pero no hay ni rastro de él.   
-La última vez que le vi fue anoche, sobre las doce, saliendo de casa de Jackson –comenta Boyd.   
-Debiste de ser el último que le vio entonces –comenta Lydia.

Stiles no sabe muy bien porque pero no puede evitar que su corazón le dé un vuelco, porque sabe que no es verdad, que él último en ver a Derek aquella noche fue él. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Erica y Allison le están taladrando con la mirada. 

-Stiles, tú te fuiste a esa hora ¿no? –Le dice la morena- ¿No le viste?  
-Eh… mmm ¿yo? No, claro. ¿Por qué?   
-No sé, por saber.   
-Pues no, no le vi –y sabe que todos lo _saben_. Que les está mintiendo, pero ahora mismo no tiene ganas de lidiar con eso- ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido llamarle?  
-Tiene el teléfono desconectado –contesta Lydia.   
-Vaya mierda de Alfa –farfulla Stiles, un segundo después recibe un golpe en la coronilla- ¡Au! Qué estoy estudiando –protesta mientras se frota la cabeza con la mano.  
-¿Por qué no estáis preparados? –Derek, que acaba de hacer su entrada triunfal golpeando a Stiles, se sitúa en el centro del grupo.  
-Estábamos esperando por ti –replica Scott.  
-¿Esperaréis por mí la próxima vez que un cazador intente mataros? –Gruñe-¡Vamos, en posición!  
Los chicos se miran entre sí antes de ponerse en pie como un resorte, Stiles les mira a todos, más acongojados que cabreados, prepararse para empezar los entrenamientos. Se deshacen de sus chaquetas, sus mochilas y sus bolsos apilándolos a sus pies. 

-De verdad que necesita relajarse –le susurra Isaac a Jackson  
-Lo que necesita es follar –responde con una media sonrisa.  
-Jackson, vamos a ver qué tal andas de forma. Hoy haremos un todos contra uno –les indica Derek.  
-Y ahí está la razón por la que no deberías hablar sobre la vida sexual de tu alfa –Isaac le da un ligero golpe sobre el hombro.  
-Isaac, ¿quieres ayudar a Jackson?

Todos se sonríen pero nadie dice nada más, Derek les pide que se acerquen y comienza a explicar en lo que consistirá el entrenamiento de esa mañana. Stiles le observa más pendiente de sus gestos y movimientos, que de lo que está diciendo. La forma en la que se expresa, la mirada fija en su manada, le hacen parecer mucho mayor de lo que es, mucho más maduro de lo que en realidad puede parecer. Está claro que Derek es el _adulto_ allí, el lobo con más experiencia pero también está claro que hace esas cosas porque no tiene más remedio. Stiles no sabe si Derek siempre había querido ser el alfa y llevar la batuta de su propia manada, pero lo que sabe es que la ha cagado lo suficiente como para no sentirse totalmente cómodo con su rol. Intenta mostrarse sereno y relajado, a la vez que autoritario y capaz, pero lo cierto es que sus hombros y su cuello están completamente rígidos y Stiles puede notar la tensión en su mandíbula, y en el ceño medio fruncido. 

Se siente un poco culpable, porque aunque no hace mucho que sabe de hombres lobo, alfas y manadas, sabe que para Derek el hecho de que hubiese estado a punto de morir le ha afectado más de lo que puede reconocer. Stiles no quiere pensar en cómo su experiencia cercana a la muerte ha podido afectarle como persona porque ahora mismo es algo que le abruma y no es capaz de procesar, pero si sabe en cómo le ha afectado como alfa. Ha mermado su, ya de por sí delicada, confianza en sí mismo. Ha golpeado con fuerza su espíritu y su fe en poder sacar adelante la manada. Ha resquebrajado su perfecta armadura de _soy el alfa_ que tanto había estado trabajando. 

-¿Entendido? –Todos asienten- Bien, Stiles se quedará aquí para cronometrar los tiempos, si hay algún problema volved. Pero todos sabemos que no habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad?

No hay rostros de verdadera convicción entre sus compañeros, porque siendo sinceros este es el cuarto entrenamiento que realizan juntos y los anteriores fueron un completo desastre. Además de que su descoordinación y la falta de conexión entre los miembros de la manada fueron palpables la noche en el que los cazadores les atacaron. 

-¡En marcha!

Cada uno toma su propio camino. Salvo Lydia y Allison que forman un equipo desde el primer entrenamiento. Stiles aún recuerda cuando tuvieron que explicarle a Lydia lo que estaba pasando, su cara de pánico cuando le habían dicho que ahora formaba parte de una manada y su completa indignación cuando Derek le dijo que tendría que salir a correr por el bosque y que por su puesto los tacones no eran una buena idea. Aquellos habían sido los mejores momentos como miembro de la manda de Derek. Luego le habían disparado y las cosas se habían complicado un poco, pero sí de la ecuación desaparecían los cazadores y las kanimas, formar parte de algo como aquello era bastante genial. 

Y lo era porque a Stiles le había dado algo más importante que aventuras y mundos sobrenaturales, le habían dado una familia, un grupo de personas con las que sabía que podía contar y que estarían allí para siempre. Era un poco extraño creer en algo así, pero la relación entre ellos se había hecho mucho más estrecha cuando todos habían aceptado a Derek como líder. Recordaba cuando Scott le había dicho que Derek quería que se uniese a su manada porque así serían más fuertes, que los lobos son animales que necesitan estar en grupo para mostrar su verdadero potencial. Stiles se había informado, buscando en la biblioteca y en internet, sobre las interacciones y relaciones de los lobos en el mundo animal y había tenido que admitir que todos los expertos coincidían con Derek. Lo que no supo en ese primer momento, es que cuando él, un saco de huesos que apenas podía aguantar un entrenamiento de lacrosse acabaría sintiéndose más fuerte, más poderoso simplemente por estar con ellos. Y no era porque tuvieran superpoderes como el resto, sino porque se sentía más confiado y arropado, más seguro de sí mismo. Ser parte de la manada le había cambiando la vida. 

El cronometro marca apenas siete minutos y medio cuando Jackson aparece de nuevo por el claro, si ha cumplido con las ordenes de Derek se ha alejado al menos un kilometro y ha vuelto por otro camino tratando de despistar a sus compañeros. Stiles le sonríe, apuntando en su cuaderno el tiempo que ha tardado. Apenas le ve desaparecer cuando Scott entra en el claro, su rostro transformado se crispa cuando reconoce el olor de Jackson y se da cuenta de que ya ha estado allí. Stiles apunta su tiempo y le mira encogiendo los hombros, sabe que no puede interferir. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo es el alumno más aventajado de Derek y sale corriendo en la misma dirección que Jackson acaba de tomar. El resto aparece pocos minutos después, y todos acaban cogiendo el mismo camino, incluso las Allison y Lydia que a priori son las que menos posibilidades tienen de atraparle siguen su pista de cerca.

-¿Cómo van?  
-¡Joder! –Chilla- ¿Es qué no puedes hacer ruido como una persona normal? –Derek encarna una ceja- Vale, vale… putas cosas de lobos –masculla apuntando el tiempo de Derek- ¿Estás en baja forma o qué?   
-Les estoy dando espacio. Tienen que aprender –se apoya a su lado, con la espalda pegada al risco donde Stiles está sentado balanceando las piernas que cuelgan casi a ras del suelo.   
-Bonita forma de decir que correr te apetece una mierda –Derek aprieta los labios, ligeramente molesto- Sí, sí… mucho alfa y mucho _soy el que más sabe del mundo_ , pero a la hora de la verdad después de una noche sin dormir, eres como todo ser humano: entrenar te apetece menos que arrancarte los ojos.   
-¿Por qué crees que no he dormido?  
-Tienes mala cara –explica- Y ojeras. Sopesándolo, era la teoría de que no has dormido bien o que habían vuelto a dispararte una bala con matalobos, y no me estás pidiendo que te corte un brazo, así que…

Derek le mira de medio lado, antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Tú tampoco pareces muy fresco. ¿Has dormido mal?   
-No he dormido mucho –confiesa.   
-¿Por qué?

Stiles se ríe, una carcajada limpia y espontanea, a veces no sabe si Derek es gracioso, si es una forma de torturarle o simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que dice. Por qué, le pregunta. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si anoche no se hubieran besado. Como si _no le hubiese besado_. Puede notar cierta incomodidad en Derek, y bueno, eso le hace sentir un poco mejor.

-He cazado a Erica –bocea Jackson al regresar- ¿Lo has apuntado? –Stiles asiente mientras vuelve a tomar tiempo de su tiempo- Creo que se va tomar su tiempo en volver, porque no la veía muy feliz –sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y de nuevo coge un camino distinto.   
-Tienes un alumno aventajado.   
-Scott debería haberle cogido ya.  
-Ya sabemos que Scott es tu preferido, pero deberías darte cuenta de que tu pupilo no funciona tan bien una mañana de sábado con una ligera resaca.  
-Un cazador ataca sin avisar. Debe estar siempre alerta.  
-Lo está pero es un adolescente.  
-Los adolescentes también mueren.

Inconscientemente Stiles se lleva una mano al pecho, justo encima de su cicatriz. Derek le observa sin decir nada, pero enseguida aparta la mirada para ver como Scott aparece, gruñe y sigue el rastro de Jackson.  
-No creo que tarde mucho –comenta tratando de romper la ligera tensión que acaba de instalarse entre ambos- Ha mejorado su tiempo.   
-Stiles… -y por su tono de voz sabe de lo que van a hablar, no está preparado para ello. No sabe que va a decir, no sabe que tiene que hacer. Por un momento le gustaría estar corriendo junto a los demás- Anoche, lo que te dije. He estado pensado, creo que fue un error.  
-Bufff… -resopla dejando a un lado el bolígrafo y el cuaderno-¿En serio, Derek? De todos los clichés y tópicos que podrías haber usado tienes que decir que fue error, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué más me vas a decir que tengo solo dieciséis años? ¿Qué tú eres un hombre lobo y yo un humano débil?   
-¿Qué? –Derek se separa del risco y le encara- ¿Quién?... ¿Qué cojones…? ¡Dios, Stiles! Cállate.  
-¿Qué me calle? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara escuchando una sarta de estupideces?  
-Lo que quiero que hagas es cerrar esa bocaza que tienes y que me escuches –dice con voz amenazante, y puede que Stiles esté aún medio dormido pero juraría que acaba de ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos- Cuando digo que fue un error, no me refiero al beso –Stiles abre la boca para hablar- Cállate, joder. Por una maldita vez, porque esto no es fácil –asiente y espera a que Derek respire profundamente antes de hablar- No debí presionarte, no debí decirte como me sentí cuando estabas en el hospital, porque no tengo ningún derecho, porque es algo que solo me atañe a mí. Porque no fue correcto.   
-¿Presionarme? –Stiles trata de comprender todo lo que acaba de decirle, pero sólo se siente más confuso. Y realmente pensaba que era imposible estarlo- Si te refieres al beso, no sé si es que no te diste cuenta, o no lo recuerdas como yo lo hago. Pero te aseguro que estaba encantado con que me presionaras.   
-No me refería a eso –confiesa un poco incomodo.  
-Entonces… -le mira durante un segundo, tratando de dilucidar lo que pasa por su cabeza- Oh, mmm. Ya. Lo de que me necesitas y eso –murmura.   
-Stiles, esto es algo que no comprendo bien, no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo con tranquilidad y poder lidiar con ello. Por eso creo que no estuvo bien que te lo dijera de esa manera.   
-¿Lidiar con ello? –Frunce el ceño- Supongo que no estás muy contento con lo que sientes.  
-No es eso, es… es algo que no me puedo permitir.   
-No te puedes permitir necesitar a alguien –repite sin tener muy claro lo que está haciendo y por qué. Aunque empieza a notar un ligero resquemor, un cierto tipo de dolor que no le gusta nada.   
-No Stiles, no puedo.   
-¿Por qué?   
-Porque cada vez que he necesitado a alguien ha terminado muerto –voltea la cabeza hacia uno de los senderos que llegan al claro- Erica sé que estás ahí, y de verdad no creo que quieras saber lo que voy a hacerte si no te vas ahora mismo y le dices al resto que no se acerque a menos de dos kilómetros de aquí. 

Stiles vislumbra el cabello rubio en la lejanía que se pierde casi al instante. 

-Mierda –gruñe Derek- Stiles no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo presionarte ni exponerme de esta manera.  
-Lo primero no sé por qué insistes en lo de que me estás presionando. Porque no lo haces. Y segundo, supongo que sentirse expuesto es lo más normal del mundo cuando hablas de tus propios sentimientos.   
-Siento que te presiono porque ni siquiera sé, ni siquiera… -balbucea.   
-¿Si me pasa lo mismo?

No puede decir que es la primera vez que le ve así, expuesto y perdido, porque recuerda haberlo hecho la noche que estuvieron a punto de morir en la piscina. Porque sabe que Derek ha pasado por demasiadas cosas para ser tan joven y porque no se cree tan importante y necesario, aunque le haya dicho lo contrario, como para pensar que Derek se siente indefenso por su culpa. Pero si es cierto que le abruma un poco su expresión, y su mirada. 

-No lo sé –comienza- No sé muy bien lo que siento, o cómo explicarlo. Porque tampoco he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, y créeme soy una persona que necesita darle vueltas y vueltas a las cosas. Así que no puedo decirte si siento lo mismo, si estoy a ese nivel.   
-Stiles…  
-Pero, puedo decirte que esta semana ha sido una de las más extrañas de mi vida, porque he estado intentando analizar mi forma de actuar, mis motivos y sobre todo los tuyos. Y no pude sacar nada en limpio. Hasta anoche –confiesa- Cuando me dijiste que querías besarme, pero que no podías, me resultó realmente molesto porque yo quería que lo hicieras. Y ya me había sentido bastante ridículo la otra noche. Pero entonces, supongo que yo sí te presioné.   
-No lo hiciste, sólo… me diste un ligero empujón –Derek sonríe levemente.   
-Bien, bueno. Pues digamos que darte ese empujón me gusto, mucho –ahora es él quien sonríe levantando la mirada, para fijarla en sus ojos- Lo cierto, Derek, es que si que es un poco abrumador lo que dijiste, porque nunca nadie… y… No sé, no sé lo que tengo que hacer.   
-Yo tampoco.  
-Hombre, uno esperaría que con tu edad y tu experiencia…   
-No tengo mucha experiencia, la verdad.  
-¿Estás de coña?  
-Sólo he salido con un par de personas, y no fueron muy bien la verdad.  
-¿En serio? –pregunta sin poder creérselo.  
-No sé por qué te parece tan raro.

Stiles le mira en silencio, pensando en lo que decir a continuación, porque le parece increíble que se cuestione porque a él le parece absurdo que apenas tenga experiencia. Derek Hale, con esa sonrisa que apenas muestra pero que podría partir cualquier corazón, con su fuerza, su entereza y su concepción del bien y el mal, con su manía de enterrar su inseguridad y sus debilidades, con todas esas cosas que siendo un hombre lobo, hacen que sea una de las personas más humanas que ha conocido y conocerá en toda su vida. Sus profundos ojos azules, y su espalda ancha y esos brazos que Stiles desea, necesita que le rodeen. 

-Bueno Derek, deberías mirarte a un espejo más a menudo. Entonces me comprenderías –le ve sonreír, un poco más relajado- Así que… parece que ninguno de los dos tiene muy claro lo que hacer o decir.   
-Eso parece. Supongo que…   
-Creo que, quizás, podemos averiguarlo.   
-Si es lo que quieres.  
-Joder, parece que no te apetece mucho –protesta arrugando la nariz.  
-Stiles, ya te dije lo que pasaba.   
-Lo sé, mierda. Pero es que parece que piensas que me voy a romper, o que soy una especie de damisela de la que te vas a aprovechar. Y vale no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero también sé lo que quiero y lo que no.  
-¿Y qué quieres?   
-Ahora mismo –Derek asiente.  
-Que me beses. 

Da un par de pasos, colocándose frente a él, cogiendo su camiseta roja entre los dedos y tirando. Sus labios chocan, se presionan y se rozan hasta que Derek separa ligeramente los suyos para abordar su boca con decisión. Stiles se deja hacer, deleitándose con la sensación de vértigo en su estomago, hasta que nota un hormigueo en los dedos que parece pedirle a gritos que se agarre a él, que le toque y le haga profundizar más en el beso. Lleva las manos a los costados de Derek mientras abre las piernas para que se cuele entre ellas, la mano libre de Derek se aferra a su cuello, y Stiles puede sentir el pulgar presionando contra su mejilla mientras el resto de los dedos se ciernen sobre su cuello agarrándose como si fueran lo único que le mantuviera en pie. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, besándose y bebiéndose pero le parece demasiado poco cuando Derek se separa, aún con las manos sobre él. 

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunta- ¿Qué quieres?   
-Más –se apresura a responder- Quiero más.  
-¿Besos? –bromea Derek acercándose hasta que sus frentes chocan.  
-Entre otras cosas –murmura sobre sus labios.   
-Podemos hacerlo, poco a poco.   
-Ver que pasa –Derek asiente- Sin que pienses que me presionas.   
-Sin que lo piense –le concede. 

Derek alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla antes de darle un beso corto y separarse de él.

-Debería ir a buscarles.  
-¿Crees que han oído algo de lo que hemos hablado?  
-Sinceramente me preocuparía si no lo hubiesen hecho.  
-Genial –farfulla- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Scott.   
-Y a mí. 

Le ve darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, a grandes zancadas, rugiendo ligeramente cuando descubre el rastro de uno de los otros. Y Stiles siente algo en el estomago, una especie de cosquilleo que le hace sentirse un poco idiota, un poco indefenso. Pero ese de ese tipo de sentimientos que uno desea tener siempre, o al menos eso cree. Se da cuenta de que lo que va a pasar entre ellos, va a ser a la vez demasiado sencillo y demasiado complicado y le aterra saber que se ha dado cuenta demasiado pronto.


End file.
